


Der Tote in der Wiese

by Antares



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Deutsch | German, Gen, Murder, Spring
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Spaziergänger finden einen Toten in einer Blumenwiese – doch ist er wirklich dort gestorben? Bis der Fall gelöst ist, lernt Nick mehr über Käseherstellung, als er je für möglich gehalten hätte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Tote in der Wiese

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Tamara!

‚Zu schön zum Sterben’, ging Detective Nick Burckhardt durch den Kopf, als er neben der Leiche niederkniete. Natürlich meinte er nicht den Verstorbenen, denn der sah ziemlich durchschnittlich aus. Aber das Wetter war an diesem Tag eine wahre Pracht und er spürte die Sonne auf seinen Rücken brennen. Auf seiner schwarzen Lederjacke erzeugte sie schnell eine angenehme Wärme und für einen Moment erlaubte sich Nick, daran zu denken, dass das jetzt der erste schöne Tag seit … seit einer Ewigkeit war. Die letzten Wochen waren alle typisches Portland-Wetter gewesen: regnerisch, nebelig und kühl, mit Temperaturen, die kaum den zweistelligen Bereich erklommen.

Doch mit der Sonne war plötzlich der Frühling regelrecht explodiert und mit einem raschen Blick stellte Nick fest, dass der Tote in einer Wiese voller Frühlingsblumen lag: große gelbe Blumen, einige rote, kleine mit blauen Blüten und am Rande der Wiese ausgedehntes Weiß. Leider hatte er keine Ahnung, wie die ganzen Blumen hießen, aber selbst ohne Namen konnte er ihre Schönheit und verschwenderische Blütenpracht genießen. 

„Haben wir schon eine Identität?“, hörte er seinen Kollegen Hank Griffin den Polizisten fragen, der zuerst vor Ort gewesen war.  
„Der Tote hatte einen Führerschein bei sich. Frank Sloane, einundvierzig Jahre, wohnt im Hafenviertel.“ Der Polizist reichte den Führerschein an Griffin. „Wir haben es schon gecheckt, er hat keinen Eintrag in die Polizeiakten. Alles deutet auf einen Raubmord hin, denn er hatte weder eine Brieftasche, noch Geld, Handy oder eine Uhr bei sich. Den Führerschein haben wir auch nur gefunden, weil er für den Täter unbemerkt aus der Tasche gefallen sein muss und jetzt unter dem Opfer lag.“ 

Nick schaute sich die Leiche näher an. Frank Sloane war circa einsfünfundsiebzig groß, leicht untersetzt, hatte dunkle Haare, etwas grobe Gesichtszüge und einen kleinen Kinnbart, der ihn nicht unbedingt attraktiver machte. Er war sehr durchschnittlich in eine Jeans, ein blaues Polohemd und einen blau-weiß gestreiften Kapuzenpulli, der an einigen Stellen mit Blut getränkt war, gekleidet.  
„Was war die Todesursache?“ erkundigte sich Nick bei der Medizinerin, die gerade die Fingernägel des Toten untersuchte. 

„So wie es bisher aussieht, ist er mit mehreren Messerstichen getötet worden. Er ist verblutet.“ Sie zeigte auf blau-rote Flecken an seinen Handgelenken. „Er war offensichtlich gefesselt, als man auf ihn eingestochen hat und er hat sich gewehrt. Aber irgendwann im Verlauf des Kampfes ist er dann wohl zu Boden gegangen – sehen Sie hier die Gras- und Erdflecken an den Ellenbogen? – und entweder kurz zuvor, oder als er bereits am Boden lag, ist ihm ein Stich ins Herz versetzt worden, an dem er dann gestorben ist.“ 

„Ist die Fundstelle die Stelle, an der er getötet wurde? Er sieht … irgendwie arrangiert aus“, stellte Nick fest. So, als ob sich jemand etwas zu viel Mühe gegeben hatte, ihn möglichst natürlich aussehen zu lassen. 

„Stimmt. Man hat ihn wohl hierher transportiert, die Spurensicherung sucht schon nach Fuß- und Reifenspuren. Aber das hier ist ein öffentlicher Park. Selbst wenn er an dieser Stelle an den Wald grenzt, ist hier wahrscheinlich immer noch zu viel los, um klare Ergebnisse zu bekommen.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber vielleicht kann ich an den Fasern seiner Kleidung, oder hier an diesem Erdfleck, etwas genauer bestimmen, wo man ihn umgebracht hat. Ich schicke Ihnen den Bericht dann rüber, sobald ich mehr weiß.“ 

„Okay, danke.“ Nick erhob sich und warf noch einen nachdenklichen Blick auf den Toten. Irgendetwas störte ihn, ohne dass er den Finger drauflegen konnte. Aber als Polizist hatte er gelernt, dass es keinesfalls immer nur Hunger war, weil man mal wieder eine Mahlzeit verpasst hatte, wenn sein Magen zu ihm sprach. Genauso oft war es auch ein … Bauchgefühl, das kein erfahrener Polizist leichtfertig abtat. Im Endeffekt zählten vor Gericht nur Fakten, aber in diesem frühen Stadium der Ermittlungen konnte man sich durchaus erlauben, seinem Bauchgefühl zu folgen. Nur leider sagte das Nick dieses Mal nicht, was er als nächstes tun sollte, nur, dass er gerade irgendetwas gesehen hatte, das er noch nicht in die richtige Schublade sortiert hatte. Er seufzte. Vielleicht würde ihm noch einfallen, was es war. Jetzt würde er erst mal hören, wer ihren Toten gefunden hatte.

Mr. und Mrs. Caradelli, ein Rentnerehepaar, das seinen fetten, kleinen Mops ausgeführt hatte, hatten den Toten entdeckt, als sie nach ihrem Hund gesucht hatten, der ohne Leine durch den Park gestreunt war. 

„Sie wissen schon, dass hier Leinenzwang herrscht, oder?“, fragte Hank und fügte noch belehrend hinzu: „Mit den Kinderspielplätzen hier und der Picknickwiese dort drüben ist es nicht erlaubt, Hunde frei laufen zu lassen.“  
„Aber unser Carly tut doch niemanden was“, empörte sich die ältere Dame und kraulte den seibernden Mops hinter dem Ohr.  
„Das mag sein, aber es geht um mögliche Verunreinigungen“, entgegnete Nick. „Sie würden ja auch nicht wollen, dass Ihre Enkel Hinterlassenschaften im Sand finden, oder?“ 

„Wir haben keine Enkel“, meldete sich jetzt Mr. Caradelli zu Wort. „Unsere Tochter ist in dieser Hinsicht eine große Enttäuschung für uns. Können Sie sich vorstellen, dass sie uns klipp und klar gesagt hat, dass noch zu jung dafür ist? Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon …“  
„Mr. Caradelli“, unterbrach Hank rigoros, „als Sie den Toten entdeckten, lag er da genauso wie jetzt?“  
„Selbstverständlich! Ich habe doch nichts angerührt. Dem sah man ja sofort an, dass da nichts mehr zu machen war. Mausetot, habe ich zu meiner Frau gesagt.“  
„Das hat er. Und Carly hat ihn auch nicht berührt, nur gebellt hat er die ganze Zeit, so hat es ihn aufgeregt. Und sehen Sie, Detective, der Tote, das ist etwas, worum Sie sich kümmern sollten und nicht darum, ob unser kleines Hündchen mit oder ohne Leine läuft.“ Missbilligend schaute sie dazu Hank an, der sich mit einem Augenrollen zu Nick umdrehte. 

„Ich denke, dann haben wir hier keine weiteren Fragen mehr“, erklärte Nick die Befragung mit einem ganz winzigen Lächeln für beendet. Er war immer wieder erstaunt, wie stoisch manche Menschen mit dem Tod anderer Menschen umgingen, wenn sie nicht direkt betroffen waren. Da wurde es auf einmal wichtiger, dass Hundchen fast einen Herzkasper bekommen hatte, weil der Tote die Unverschämtheit besessen hatte, direkt hier im Park herumzuliegen, als sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wer von dem Tod wohl wie betroffen war. Aber immerhin hatten sie die Polizei geholt, das war auch schon mal etwas, und sich nicht gesagt, dass sie jetzt gar keine Zeit hatten und dass das bestimmt jemand anderes machen würde. 

Himmel, was war er heute wieder miesepetrig, musste sich Nick eingestehen. Aber die Sache mit Juliettes Gedächtnisverlust setzte ihm doch mehr zu, als er sich anmerken ließ. Obwohl, wenn er so an Monroes Blicke dachte, bei dem er inzwischen eingezogen war, vielleicht ließ er doch mehr nach außen dringen, als er annahm. Vielleicht hätte er früher mit Juliette über die Grimm-Sache versuchen sollen zu reden? Aber irgendwie hatte ihm da das Vertrauen gefehlt, was ja nur heißen konnte, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht so das Vorzeigepaar waren, als das manche ihrer Freunde sie sehen wollten. Gut, es war nicht leicht zu verdauen, dass der eigene Freund auf „Monsterjagd“ ging und selbst auch über ein paar Fähigkeiten verfügte, die nicht alltäglich waren, aber hätte Juliette nicht …?

„Nick, hast du noch Fragen?“  
Dem Tonfall nach hatte Hank ihn das nicht zum ersten Mal gefragt und so zwang sich Nick, sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren. Hank schaute ihn auch schon fragend an und so erklärte er, dass er keine Fragen mehr habe, verabschiedete sich von den Caradellis und nach einem letzten Blick auf den Toten, der seltsam unpassend in dem Blumenmeer wirkte, machte er sich mit seinem Kollegen auf den Weg zu ihrem Wagen. 

***

Sie fuhren in die Polizeistation, wo sie auf die Ergebnisse der forensischen Untersuchung warteten und derweil versuchten, mit Hilfe polizeiinterner Quellen und des öffentlichen Internets etwas über ihr Opfer herauszufinden. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da deutete Hank mit einem Finger auf den Bildschirm und sagte: „Schau mal hier, in der Portland Post von vorgestern ist ein kurzer Bericht über Frank Sloane, der für heute, den ersten Mai, um 16 Uhr zu Arbeitsniederlegungen und einer Protestkundgebung vor den Banville-Werken aufgerufen hat.“ Hanks Finger übersprang ein paar Zeilen, dann fuhr er fort: „Mr. Sloane will damit an die Maifeiern in anderen Ländern anknüpfen, die den ‚Tag der Arbeit’ am 1. Mai feiern.“ Hank runzelte die Stirn. „Warum feiern die den denn schon am ersten Mai und nicht wie wir am Labour Day?“ 

„Vielleicht sollten Sie die Frage anders herum stellen, Detective“, bemerkte Captain Renard, der neben den Schreibtischen der beiden Detectives stehen geblieben war. „Warum haben nur die USA und einige andere anglophone Länder den 1. Mai als ‚Tag der Arbeit’ zugunsten des ersten Montags im September aufgegeben?“ 

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns aber in diesem Augenblick auch nichts dergleichen fragen“, mischte sich Nick lächelnd ein. „Denn was meint ihr wohl, wo Frank Sloane als Abteilungsleiter tätig war?“ Triumphierend schaute er den Captain und Hank an. 

„In den Banville-Werken?“, fragte Hank und rutschte mit seinem Stuhl so, dass er auf Nicks Bildschirm schauen konnte. „Könnte es da womöglich einen Zusammenhang geben? Wollten die mit aller Macht diesen Streik und die Demonstration verhindern?“

„Fahren Sie raus und befragen Sie Henry Banville“, meinte der Captain und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Henry Banville? Sie kennen ihn also?“ Nick schaute den Captain an.  
„Wer kennt ihn nicht?“, erwiderte Renard. Das Erstaunen war ihm anzuhören.  
„Sollte ich wissen, wer das ist?“ Nick runzelte die Brauen.  
„Henry Banvilles Spezialkäse? Noch nie davon gehört? Der beste Ziegen-, Schafs-, Stuten- und Vollmilchkäse, den man in Portland kaufen kann. Banvilles Schafskäse mit Feigenmousse, oder sein Ziegenkäse mit Rumrosinen? Haben Sie den noch nie probiert?“  
„N…ein.“ Zögerlich schüttelte Nick den Kopf. Er war ganz überrascht von der Begeisterung, mit der sein ansonsten durch nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringender Captain sprach.  
„Sie sollten ihn probieren“, erklärte Renard bestimmt. „Wenn Sie Glück haben, bietet er Ihnen vielleicht welchen an.“ Er verschwand in seinem Büro. 

„Hast du schon mal davon gehört?“, fragte Nick seinen Partner. Er fühlte sich gerade ein klein wenig belehrt.  
„Nein, aber ich bin - genau wie du - auch mehr der Typ, der Käse in einzeln verpackten Scheiben oder zum Streichen aus der Tube isst.“  
„Genau.“ Nick grinste. „Und es gibt tatsächlich Käse am Stück?“, fragte er mit übertriebenem Erstaunen, als er nach seiner Jacke griff.  
„Lass es uns herausfinden.“ 

***

Henry Banville empfing sie in seinem Büro, das in dem Produktionsbereich der Banville-Farm untergebracht war. Nachdem sie das im Jahrhundertwende-Stil erbaute Wohnhaus der Banvilles passiert hatten, waren sie an ausgedehnten Weiden und etlichen Stallungen vorbeigekommen, ehe sie nach gut drei Kilometern die eigentliche Produktionsstätte für den Banville-Käse erreicht hatten. Ein zweigeschossiges Verwaltungsgebäude mit angeschlossenen Produktions- und Lagerhallen. 

Banvilles Büro war wohnlich eingerichtet, ein großer Schreibtisch ganz aus Holz, vier bequem aussehende Besuchersessel aus dunklem Leder, die sich vor einem großen Fenster um einen schweren, tiefen Holztisch gruppierten. Das fast bodentiefe Fenster gab den Blick auf die umliegende Landschaft frei, die mit ihren grünen und blühenden Wiesen viel mehr Lust auf Spazierengehen denn auf Mordermittlungen machte. Nicks Blick ging zu drei etwas altmodischen Firmenpostern hinter Glas, die noch aus der Generation von Henrys Großvater stammen mussten und landete dann auf der Anrichte auf der linken Seite des Raums. Dort standen etliche gerahmte Familienphotos, die niedliche Babys, Tiere und drei langsam heranwachsende junge Mädchen zeigten. Hier wurde Familienidyll pur inszeniert. Nick wusste nicht, ob es echt war, oder einfach für einen erfolgreichen Geschäftsmann dazu gehörte. 

Nick wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Firmenchef zu, der sich vom Schreibtisch erhoben hatte. Etwa fünfzig Jahre alt, leicht ergraute Haare, Brille, sportlich-dynamisches Auftreten, hatte er dennoch etwas von einem englischen Landjunker an sich, wie er da in seiner dunkelbraunen Cordhose und seiner Strickjacke mit hellem Hemd und passendem Schlips vor ihnen stand. Nach der Begrüßung lud er sie ein, in der Sitzecke Platz zu nehmen. 

„Mr. Banville“, Nick schob ihm ein Bild von Frank Sloane rüber, „ist dieser Mann bei Ihnen beschäftigt?“  
„Ja, das ist Frank. Frank Sloane aus der Buchhaltung. Ein sehr netter und gewissenhafter Mann. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“ Er legte das Bild vor sich auf den Tisch.  
„Stimmt es, dass Sloane für heute eine Arbeitsniederlegung und Demonstration vor dem Tor angekündigt hat?“, erkundigte sich Hank.  
„Das stimmt. Ich wundere mich, wo er steckt, denn in einer Stunde sollte es losgehen – ihm ist doch nichts passiert, oder?“ Seine bis dahin sehr gelassene Körperhaltung wurde auf einmal etwas verkrampfter und er blickte die Detectives nacheinander an. 

„Wo waren Sie gestern Abend zwischen zweiundzwanzig und zwei Uhr nachts?“, fragte Nick statt einer Antwort.  
„Also ist ihm etwas passiert, wenn ich ein Alibi brauche“, seufzte Mr. Banville. „Ich bin gestern mit meiner Frau bei dem jährlichen Treffen der Bio-Erzeuger in Seattle gewesen. Wir haben das Hotel, in dem die Veranstaltung stattfand, ungefähr um Mitternacht verlassen. Und wir waren gegen kurz vor drei wieder zurück. Ich kann Ihnen gerne die Einladung mit allen Kontaktdaten zeigen. Und jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte, was mit Frank ist.“ 

Nun kam der unangenehme Part, aber auch der Part, der enorm viel über einen Verdächtigen aussagte. Manchmal reichte es schon, von dem Mord zu sprechen und man bekam ein Geständnis, als ob der Täter auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet hätte. „Mr. Sloane ist heute am Morgen tot in einem Park in Portland aufgefunden worden.“  
„Oh, nein. Das ist ja schrecklich. Was ist passiert? Ein … Raubüberfall?“ Banville hob in einer machtlosen Geste die Hände. 

„Dazu können wir noch nichts sagen.“ Okay, Banville gehörte also nicht zu denen, die ihre Schuld so schnell wie möglich sühnen wollten. Wenn er es gewesen war. Falls er es gewesen war, das Alibi klang ja schon mal nicht schlecht. Natürlich mussten sie es noch überprüfen, aber wenn so viele Menschen zur Bestätigung bereitstanden, war es meist echt. Einen konnte man kaufen oder erpressen, aber die versammelten Bio-Erzeuger? Eher nicht. „Schildern Sie uns doch einfach, was für ein Mensch Frank Sloane gewesen ist.“

Mr. Banville sammelte sich sichtlich, dann sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme: „Frank Sloane arbeitet jetzt seit ungefähr acht Jahren für mich in der Lohnbuchhaltung und Personalabteilung. Ich bin bisher immer sehr zufrieden mit ihm gewesen, er ist bei seinen Kollegen beliebt, hilfsbereit und sehr an unserem Unternehmen interessiert. Das geht sogar so weit, dass er bereit ist, auch mal am Wochenende in anderen Abeilungen auszuhelfen, wenn Not am Mann ist. Er hat auch schon interessante Vorschläge unterbreitet, die weit über sein Aufgabenfeld hinausgehen.“ 

„Und warum dann diese Streikandrohung?“, fragte Hank mit gerunzelten Brauen. „Das kann doch nicht in Ihrem Sinne gewesen sein.“ 

„Natürlich nicht. Wir sind ein Familienunternehmen, schon seit vier Generationen. Mein Urgroßvater hat sich Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts entschieden, den Käse nicht nur für den Eigenbedarf herzustellen, sondern ihn auch in größerem Stil zu verkaufen. Und seither sind wir sehr gut ohne Gewerkschaften gefahren. Die endgültigen Entscheidungen liegen immer noch in der Hand der Familie – und das ist auch gut so. Ich zahle übertariflich, habe werkseigene Kinderbetreuung für meine knapp siebzig Angestellten. Ich gewähre drei Tage bezahlten Urlaub mehr als man sonst bekommt. Ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass ich gutes Personal habe.“ Es war klar, dass er sehr stolz auf sein Unternehmen war. 

Dann seufzte er. „Frank hatte vor ein paar Monaten diese fixe Idee mit der Gewerkschaft. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Verbieten? Dann hätten sich sicher einige gefunden, die ihm allein schon aus diesem Grund hinterher gelaufen wären. So habe ich ihn machen lassen.“ Mr. Banville erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich denke nicht, dass er sich heute einer wahren ‚Streitmacht’ gegenüber gesehen hätte, wenn es soweit gewesen wäre. Denn ich habe ganz diskret durchblicken lassen, dass mir seine Pläne nicht gefallen. Nichts weiter. Kein Verbot, keine Drohung. Aber ich glaube, das hätte gereicht.“ 

„Wir werden es wohl nie rausfinden“, seufzte Hank.  
Banville schob eine Zeitschrift, die auf dem Tisch lag, zur Seite. „Warum nicht? Seine möglichen Anhänger wissen ja noch nicht, dass er nicht kommt. Wir können schauen, wer sich zur vereinbarten Zeit einfindet. Das hätte ich ja sowieso getan.“  
„Sie wollen mit anderen Worten sagen, dass es für Sie nicht den geringsten Grund gegeben hätte, Frank Sloane auszuschalten?“, fragte Nick pro forma, hatte aber schon deutlich den Eindruck, dass es wirklich so war. 

Mr. Banville schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Genau. Franks Fehlen wird sich im Gegenteil schnell unangenehm bemerkbar machen. Und das in so schwierigen Zeiten.“  
„Was meinen Sie damit?“ 

„Die üblichen Sorgen, wenn sie im Agrarbereich tätig sind. Es gibt immer wieder Tierkrankheiten, die manchmal die Milchversorgung schwierig machen. Und seit drei, vier Jahren haben wir es mit einer starken Konkurrenz zu tun: Marisa Johansson. Sie hat angefangen, unsere Käsesorten zu imitieren und zu Kampfpreisen anzubieten. Dabei gibt sie sich nicht mit den personalintensiven Wochen- oder Bauernmärkten ab, sondern sie drängt in die Delikatessenläden und sogar in die Supermärkte. Das ist nicht gut für das Renommee und auch nicht für die Preisbildung, denn da sie sehr maschinenintensiv produziert, ist sie einfach billiger als wir. Natürlich leidet die Qualität erheblich darunter – aber das ist für viele Kunden zweitrangig. Auf dem Papier erfüllt sie die Bedingungen, um ihre Produkte mit dem Bio-Label schmücken zu können, aber von dem Geist, der einer solchen Produktion zu Grunde liegen sollte, ist sie weit entfernt.“ 

Hank räusperte sich: „Was habe ich denn unter ‚Geist’ zu verstehen?“ 

„Kommen Sie, ich zeige es Ihnen“, forderte er die Detectives auf. 

Sie verließen sein Büro, gingen ein paar Schritte und dann standen sie auf einem Flur mit einer über vier Meter breiten Glasfront, die ihnen einen guten Überblick über die blitzsauberen Produktionshallen bot, in denen sie etliche Etappen der Käseherstellung beobachten konnten. Banville erklärte ihnen in wenigen Sätzen, wie aus der angelieferten Milch sein einzigartiger Käse wurde. 

Danach wandte Henry Banville sich an Hank. „Um auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen, was den ‚Geist’ ausmacht. Nehmen wir den Tierschutz. Ein Beispiel wäre, dass ich mich vergewissere, dass die Bauern, von denen ich die Milch beziehe, ihre Tiere unter guten Voraussetzungen halten und sie nicht mit chemischen Stoffen voll pumpen. Dann wäre da Nachhaltigkeit. Ich bevorzuge Milch aus der Region und verarbeite nicht welche, die schon Tausende von Kilometern hinter sich hat. Dass ich den Käse in umweltverträglichen Verpackungen anbiete und nicht jede Scheibe Käse einzeln in Plastik schweiße … es gibt so viel Punkte, wo man ansetzen kann.“ 

„Und das macht Mrs. Johansson nicht?“, vergewisserte sich Nick. Das war ein interessantes Konzept, über das er noch nie nachgedacht hatte. Wie Hank so spöttisch bemerkt hatte, kam sein Käse tatsächlich in einzeln verpackten Scheiben daher und war sicher voller Chemie. Nicht, dass ihn das bisher gestört hatte. Aber Mr. Banville eröffnete eine ganz neue Sichtweise.  
„Richtig. Für sie sind Bioprodukte einzig und allein ein rasch wachsender Markt, auf dem sich noch viel Geld verdienen lässt. Mehr nicht.“ Banville ging mit ihnen wieder ins Büro zurück. 

Einen Zusammenhang zu Frank Sloanes Tod konnte Nick noch nicht erkennen, aber vielleicht hatte sich der gewissenhafte Angestellte mit ihr angelegt? Wegen dieser Art von Geschäftspolitik? Nick wusste genau, wen er als nächstes kennen lernen wollte. Aber vorher musste er noch etwas mehr über das Opfer in Erfahrung bringen.  
„War Mr. Sloane verheiratet? Oder hatte er Angehörige, die wir verständigen können?“ Wahrscheinlich hatte Wu das inzwischen auch schon herausgefunden, aber es war immer interessant zu sehen, wer am Arbeitsplatz als nächster Vertrauter galt. 

„Er war nicht verheiratet, und über sein Privatleben hat er auch nicht allzu viel verlauten lassen. Ich weiß nur, dass er gerne gereist ist, denn er hat fleißig Postkarten an seine Kollegen geschrieben. Darüber hinaus ist er wohl einmal im Monat mit einigen Kollegen zum Bowlen gegangen – aber mehr weiß ich wirklich nicht über ihn. Vielleicht kann Mr. Koruzov, sein Sekretär und Stellvertreter, Ihnen da weiter helfen.“  
„Gut. Dann würden wir auch noch gerne mit Ihrem Geschäftsführer und Ihrem Produktionsleiter sprechen.“ Nick erhob sich.  
„Mit dem Produktionsleiter haben Sie schon gesprochen, das bin nämlich ich. Und die Geschäftsführerin ist meine Frau Laura, sie kümmert sich um alle verwaltungstechnischen Dinge. Aber im Moment …“ 

Es klopfte an der Tür und schon im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein junges Mädchen stürmte ins Zimmer. „Papa, ich … oh, du hast Besuch, das wusste ich nicht. Entschuldigung. Ich … ich …“ Unsicher schaute sie von ihrem Vater zu den beiden Detectives.  
„Wir waren sowieso gerade im Aufbruch“, versicherte ihr Nick. 

„Oh, prima.“ Sie machte noch einen Schritt auf ihren Vater zu, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm und schaute ihn bittend an. „Du, Papa, darf sich Ellinor mal für zwei Stunden dein Auto leihen? Leslie hat vier ganz kleine Lämmer daheim und wir wollten sie uns kurz anschauen.“ 

„Und warum fragt Ellinor mich dann nicht selbst?“, erkundigte sich ihr Vater und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Aber in dem Moment wusste Nick, warum Ellinor die jüngere Schwester geschickt hatte: Vor seinem Blick verwandelte sie sich in … einen außerordentlich putzigen Hundewelpen, der den Vater mit bittenden Augen anschaute. Mein Gott, war sie niedlich! Selbst Nick als Grimm hätte so einem Blick nur schwer widerstehen können! Er musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken als er sah, dass es Mr. Banville nicht viel anders ging. 

Für eine Sekunde verwandelte er sich in etwas, das ziemlich genau wie ein Schäferhund aussah, dann knurrte er, verwandelte sich zurück und sagte mit einem Seufzen. „Also schön, zwei Stunden. Aber dann steht das Auto wieder im Hof – und es ist dieses Mal nicht bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer gefahren, habe ich das jetzt klar genug gesagt?“  
„Ja, du bist ein Schatz.“ Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und Banville suchte für sie die Schlüssel aus seiner Schublade und gab sie ihr.  
Mit einem „Einen schönen Tag noch“, hüpfte sie aus dem Zimmer. 

„Das war Emma, meine Jüngste“, erklärte Banville ihnen. „Ellinor, meine Älteste, hat seit einiger Zeit den Führerschein und seitdem ist kein Auto mehr vor ihr sicher. Sie hat gerade ihre letzten Prüfungen auf der High School geschrieben und bis zum Ende des Sommers eindeutig zu viel freie Zeit. Ich sollte sie nicht so verwöhnen – aber ich will nicht, dass sie mitbekommen, wie es um die Firma steht.“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den Nacken.  
„Wie dem auch sei, meist nimmt sie das Auto von meiner Frau, aber wie ich Ihnen erklären wollte, ehe ich unterbrochen wurde, meine Frau holt gerade ihren Wagen wieder aus der Werkstatt. Gestern Abend ist uns der Scheibenwischermotor kaputt gegangen, glücklicherweise nur rechts, so dass wir noch heimfahren konnten.“ 

„In Ordnung. Wenn sich noch ein Anhaltspunkt bieten sollte, sprechen wir mit Ihrer Frau dann zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Dann würden wir uns jetzt nur noch gerne ganz kurz mit Mr. Koruzov unterhalten.“ 

Mr. Koruzov passte wunderbar in die Firmenphilosophie der Banvilles, denn er trug ein gebatiktes Leinenhemd, eine helle Leinenhose und Ledersandalen ohne Strümpfe. Auch er war voll des Lobes über seinen – ehemaligen – Chef und zeigte sich ehrlich bestürzt, dass er ein so überraschendes Ende gefunden hatte. Er machte auf Nick nicht den Eindruck, dass er wild darauf wäre, den frei gewordenen Posten zu übernehmen, denn er seufzte schon jetzt, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie er nun die Arbeit schaffen sollte. So klang nicht unbedingt jemand, der am ersehnten Ziel war, und deshalb schloss ihn Nick fürs Erste aus der Gruppe der Verdächtigen aus. Koruzov gab ihnen noch die genaue Adresse von Marisa Johanssons Büro, dann verabschiedeten sie sich von ihm. 

Auf dem Rückweg kamen sie gerade rechtzeitig am Firmentor vorbei, um zu sehen, dass sich mal gerade eine Handvoll Leute versammelt hatte, denen Mr. Banville jetzt erklärte, dass Frank Sloane leider Opfer eines Verbrechens geworden war. Nick erklärte auf Nachfrage noch, in welchem Park sie ihn gefunden hatten, dann verweigerte er alle weiteren Auskünfte mit Hinweis auf die laufenden Ermittlungen. 

***

„Banville hatte Recht, was das mangelnde Interesse an einer Gewerkschaft betraf“, stellte Nick fest, nachdem Hank auf die Zufahrtsstraße eingebogen war.  
„Es sei denn, er hatte die Angestellten doch eindringlicher davor gewarnt, dort aufzukreuzen, als er das uns gegenüber zugegeben hat.“  
„Machte er auf dich den Eindruck?“  
„Nein“, gestand Hank ein. „Mal sehen, was diese Johansson über ihn sagt.“ 

Während Hank dem Navigationsgerät folgte, rief Nick in seinem Smartphone ein paar allgemein zugängliche Informationen über Marisa Johansson auf. Er las sie Hank vor: „Sie ist achtunddreißig Jahre alt, hat in Seattle studiert, war ein paar Jahre Filialleiterin bei der Supermarktkette „Buy Better“ und hat dann zuerst die Gesamtleitung der Läden im Großraum Los Angeles bekommen, ehe sie ins Management aufgestiegen ist und zum Schluss für ganz Kalifornien zuständig war. Hundertfünfundsiebzig Filialen – das ist schon ganz ordentlich. Vor sechs Jahren ist sie nach Portland gekommen, hat hier die Kaffeehauskette „Cute Cakes’n Cups“ vor dem Aus bewahrt und wieder auf Vordermann gebracht, ehe sie sich dann vor vier Jahren mit dem Käsevertrieb selbstständig gemacht hat.“ 

Nick sah, dass das Navigationssystem sie in die Nähe des Hafens geschickt hatte und bat Hank, noch kurz an der Wohnung von Frank Sloane vorbeizufahren.  
„Okay, vielleicht hat die Spurensicherung schon ein paar Anhaltspunkte für uns“, stimmte Hank zu. 

Nick, der schon wieder mit seinem Handy beschäftigt war, meinte auf einmal: „Hör mal, vor zwei Jahren hat der Stadtrat von Portland sie zur Nachwuchs-Unternehmerin des Jahres gekürt. Hier ist ein längerer Artikel in der Portland Post.“

Er murmelte leise vor sich, während er den Artikel überflog, bis er dann laut weiter las: „…’Hat mit ihrem innovativen Projekt entschieden dazu beigetragen, Biokost für jedermann erschwinglich zu machen. Mrs. Johansson erklärte, dass ihre Firma „Portland-Farm-Cheese“ höchste Qualität zum niedrigsten Preis garantiere und sie somit den Amerikanern wieder den Geschmack von frischem, gesundem Käse zurückgegeben habe.’ Nun, wir wissen ja, was Banville von der Qualität ihres Käses hält.“ 

„Aber wahrscheinlich ist der wirklich noch zehnmal besser als das Zeug, was wir für gewöhnlich essen“, stellte Hank ausgesprochen selbstkritisch fest.  
„Hey, hat Banville dich auch ins Grübeln gebracht?“, grinste Nick.  
„Ein bisschen.“ Hank bremste und parkte hinter dem Polizeiauto, das bereits vor der Tür stand. 

Die Leute von der Spurensicherung hatten bereits Notizblöcke, Kalender, den Anrufbeantworter und den Computer eingepackt, um den letzten Tag von Frank Sloane rekonstruieren zu können. Jetzt untersuchten sie sein Apartment auf Drogen und andere verbotene Substanzen, nahmen Fingerabdrücke, durchsuchten alle Schränke und photographierten alles. Nick und Hank schauten sich kurz um, es gab aber nichts, was wirklich ins Auge fiel. Es war ordentlich, es gab keine Anzeichen für ein gewaltsames Eindringen und keinerlei Kampfspuren in der kleinen Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung. Nick versicherte sich noch, dass es kein Haustier gab, das vergeblich auf seinen Besitzer wartete – das war eindeutig Juliettes Einfluss, musste er grinsend denken – dann verließen sie das Apartment wieder. 

Wie gewöhnlich standen genügend Nachbarn und sonstige Schaulustige auf der Straße herum, die nur zu gerne herausfinden wollten, warum uniformierte Polizisten in Frank Sloanes Wohnung waren. Die meisten, die Nick befragte, konnten nicht viel mehr sagen, als dass der Verstorbene ein ruhiger Mieter gewesen war. Hank hatte etwas mehr Glück, denn der direkte Nachbar von Sloane hatte vor zwei Tagen einen heftigen Streit zwischen Sloane und einer Frau im Treppenhaus mitbekommen. Hank hatte ihm ein Bild von Marisa Johansson gezeigt – und der Zeuge hatte sie eindeutig wiedererkannt. 

***

Marisa Johansson ließ sie einen Moment warten, als sie das Zimmer betrat waren ihre ersten Worte: „Meine Sekretärin hat mir gesagt, dass Sie von der Polizei sind? Gut, worum geht es, ich habe nicht viel Zeit.“ 

Wie schon auf den Photos in den Zeitungsausschnitten, legte ihre Kleidung kein Zeugnis für die Branche ab, in der sie tätig war. Das auberginefarbene Kostüm hätte in jedes Vorstandsbüro gepasst. Ihr Büro war aus Chrom, Glas und weißen Wänden durchgestylt. Statt Werbeplakaten und Familienbildern gaben zwei großformatige moderne Kunstwerke dem Raum den Hauch eines persönlichen Anstrichs. Hatte Banville in allem einen rustikalen Stil bevorzugt, war hier alles betont kühl und modern gehalten. 

„Kennen Sie den Mann?“, fragte Nick und legte ihr bewusst ein Photo vom Tatort vor, auf dem der blutverschmierte Pullover gut zu erkennen war. Falls sie ihn umgebracht hatte, wusste sie sowieso schon, wie er aussah und falls nicht – sie machte auf Nick nicht den Eindruck, als ob sie besonders leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen wäre. 

„Oh, verflucht! Das ist Frank!“ Sie schaute sich das Bild genauer an. „Er ist tot, wenn Sie hier sind, nicht wahr?“ Sie reichte das Photo an Nick zurück.  
„Ja.“ Hank nickte. „Wo waren Sie gestern zwischen zweiundzwanzig und zwei Uhr nachts?“  
„Ich? Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich Frank umgebracht habe!“ Sie schob ihren Schreibtischstuhl ein paar Zentimeter zurück.  
„Wo waren Sie in dem Zeitraum, den mein Kollege genannt hat?“, fragte Nick, machte sich aber darauf gefasst, dass sie womöglich plötzlich aufspringen würde.  
„Zu Hause. Alleine. Mein Sohn ist diese Woche bei seinem Vater, so dass ich alleine war. Aber warum sollte ich Frank umgebracht haben?“ 

„Worum ging es in dem heftigen und lautstarken Streit vor zwei Tagen vor Franks Wohnung?“, fragte Nick statt einer Antwort.  
„Um Geld. Worum wohl sonst?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Sagen Sie es uns. Warum streiten Sie sich mit Frank Sloane, einem Angestellten Ihres Konkurrenten Banville, um Geld? Hat er versucht, Sie mit irgendetwas zu erpressen? Ein Zeuge hat gehört, wie Sloane geschrien hat, ‚Das wird Ihnen noch leid tun’ und Sie ebenso laut erwidert haben: ‚Sie werden ja sehen, wer am längeren Hebel sitzt.’ Also, worum ging es?“

„Es ging tatsächlich um Geld.“ Sie erhob sich.  
Nick sprang ebenfalls auf.  
„Detective“, zum ersten Mal, seit sie das Zimmer betreten hatte, lachte sie. „Ich wollte nur meine Sekretärin bitten, mir die nächste halbe Stunde frei zu halten, damit wir nicht gestört werden. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Ihnen mit diesen hier“, sie streckte ihm ein Bein mit einem Pumps mit sehr hohem, sehr schmalen Absatz hin, „ein Wettrennen zu liefern.“ 

Nick hatte nicht im Entferntesten an inadäquate Fußbekleidung gedacht, sondern befürchtet, dass sie sich in irgendein sehr schnelles Wesen verwandeln würde und ihm so entkommen konnte. Das konnte er ihr natürlich nicht sagen, so grinste er etwas schief und meinte: „Wer weiß, wie schnell man darauf wird.“ 

„Nicht sehr.“ Sie öffnete die Tür, sprach mit ihrer Sekretärin und setzte sich dann unter Nicks aufmerksamem Blick wieder an ihren Schreibtisch. 

Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse, die sie dann zurückstellte. „Kommen wir zur Sache. Ich nehme an, Sie haben Henry Banville schon kennengelernt? Ein sehr netter, sehr integrer Mensch – wahrscheinlich nicht die Worte, die er auch über mich gefunden hat.“ Sie lächelte noch einmal spöttisch. „Aber Henry und auch Laura, seine Frau, sind … zu gut für die heutige Geschäftswelt. Henry stellt wunderbaren Käse her – aber wer will dafür wirklich zwei bis drei Mal so viel bezahlen, wie für einen anderen Käse mit dem Bio-Label? Solange er der einzige größere Anbieter war, alles andere sind reine Familienbetriebe, ist seine Geschäftsstrategie noch halbwegs aufgegangen. Doch jetzt teilen wir uns den Markt. Sicher, durch die niedrigeren Preise ist der Markt größer geworden, bezieht Käuferschichten mit ein, die sich diese Produkte vorher nicht leisten konnten oder wollten – aber es ist mir klar, dass einige seiner Kunden zu mir übergelaufen sind.“ 

Sie legte vier Kugelschreiber ordentlich nebeneinander, zögerte einen Moment und fuhr dann fort: „Das tut mir auch leid – wirklich, aber Geschäft ist Geschäft. Und ich will meinen Käse einfach nicht in …“ Sie wedelte mit ihrer linken Hand auf der Suche nach Worten und fuhr dann spöttisch fort, „… in handgemachten Weidenkörbchen, die von peruanischen Waisenkindern in Handarbeit gefertigt werden, verkaufen, sondern stecke ihn einfach in einen preiswerten Pappkarton. Verstehen Sie?“

„Diesen Teil verstehe ich, Idealismus gegen Geschäftssinn, aber was hat d…?“  
„Nein, nein“, unterbrach sie ihn heftig. „Das ist nicht richtig. Wenn wir schon in Schlagworten unterwegs sind, dann lieber Rückständigkeit gegen Fortschritt. Denn ich bin auch idealistisch, was die Qualität meiner Waren angeht. Sie bestehen immer alle Tests und das ist es ja, was ich will: gute Bio-Qualität zu bezahlbaren Preisen anbieten. Warum soll man sich gutes, gesundes Essen erst ab einer bestimmten Einkommensstufe leisten können?“

„Das ist sehr lobenswert, na klar, aber wie kommt es, dass Sie so viel preiswerter als Banville produzieren können? Das kann doch nicht nur die Verpackung ausmachen.“ Nick schaute sie fragend an.  
„Vor allen Dingen macht es die Menge. Ich habe eine bankrotte Molkerei gekauft und lasse jetzt an drei Tagen in der Woche die Biosparte durchlaufen, den Rest der Zeit produzieren wir weiterhin konventionell. Und wir produzieren rund um die Uhr, Banville nicht. Darüber hinaus übernehme ich einzelne Sachen, die sich in der konventionellen Käseherstellung immer mehr durchsetzen, auch für die Bioprodukte, wie zum Beispiel die Folienreifung, die verkürzte Lagerzeiten und schnellere Konsumierbarkeit zur Folge hat. Das senkt natürlich nochmals die Kosten.“  
„Ohne Qualitätseinbußen?“  
„Der Durchschnittskunde schmeckt es nicht“, erwiderte sie leicht schnippisch. 

Was dann ja wohl ein ‚Nein’ war, dachte Nick. Das war ja sehr interessant. „Okay, was ich immer noch nicht verstehe ist, wo kommt Sloane in Spiel? Der kommt doch aus einem Betrieb, der in Ihren Augen, sagen wir mal so … veraltet produziert. Was kann der Ihnen gebracht haben?“  
„Zahlen. Statistiken, Ideen. Sehen Sie, Sloane ist, … war ein Mann, der viel Geld brauchte. Banville zahlt gut – aber er brauchte mehr. Vor allem für seine Frauengeschichten, vielleicht auch Wettschulden, ich weiß nicht. Und so ist er eines Tages bei mir mit dem Angebot erschienen, Interna an mich zu verkaufen.“  
„Was?“ Hank beugte sich vor. „Einfach so?“ 

„Genau. Er bot mir seine Dienste an. Er konnte mir Quartalszahlen liefern, über neue Projekte berichten – und noch ehe Banville sich entschieden hatte, ob er den Schnittlauchromadur denn nun in Schilfblättern einwickeln wollte oder nicht, hatten wir etwas ganz Ähnliches auf dem Markt.“  
„Im Pappkarton?“, fragte Nick spöttisch.  
„Im Pappkarton“, bestätigte sie keineswegs verlegen. „Denn die Schilfblätter braucht doch wirklich keiner, oder?“ 

Nein, die Schilfblätter vielleicht nicht – aber sie hatte gerade zugegeben, dass Sloane auch Informationen über Produktneuentwicklungen geliefert hatte. Und Nick erinnerte sich, dass Banville irgendetwas gesagt hatte wie ‚sie brachte ihren neuen Käse ein paar Monate vor unserem auf den Markt’. Auf Dauer konnte das natürlich keine Firma überleben. 

„Sie wollen also sagen, er marschiert hier einfach so rein und verspricht, gegen seinen Arbeitgeber zu spionieren?“, nahm Hank den Faden wieder auf.  
„Das klingt jetzt sehr … unseriös.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Sagen wir, wir haben einen ‚Konsultationsvertrag’ geschlossen. Ich kann die Summe, die ich ihm monatlich gezahlt habe, sogar von der Steuer absetzen.“ Sie schaute Nick herausfordernd an. „Ihm stand zum damaligen Zeitpunkt offensichtlich das Wasser bis zum Hals – und jetzt, da er sich finanziell etwas erholt hat, wollte er mehr. Er wollte mit mir neu verhandeln. Darüber haben wir gestritten, denn das wollte ich natürlich nicht.“ 

„Natürlich nicht.“ Wenn das stimmte, was sie sagte, und das würden sie wissen, wenn sie einen Blick in die Bücher warfen, hatte sie in der Tat mehr durch seinen Tod zu verlieren als zu gewinnen. Denn irgendwie machte Mr. Koruzov mit seinem Batikhemd nicht den Eindruck, als würde er weiterhin mit Mrs. Johansson zusammenarbeiten wollen. „Ich muss Sie bitten, mir die Kontoauszüge, aus denen diese Zahlungen hervorgehen, zukommen zu lassen.“  
„Kein Problem.“

„Hat Mr. Sloane Ihnen gegenüber vielleicht irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht, dass er Angst habe, jemand sei ihm auf die Schliche gekommen?“, fragte Hank nach. „Banville oder ein anderer Mitarbeiter?“  
Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf „Nein. Sehen Sie, er hat ganz oft auch in anderen Bereichen ausgeholfen, wenn jemand gebraucht wurde und so hatte er praktisch Zugang zum ganzen Betrieb. Da war überhaupt nichts Auffälliges bei, wenn er dann vielleicht noch zusätzliche Fragen gestellt hat. Er hat sogar darüber gelästert, wie einfach es sei, diese Informationen zu beschaffen.“ 

„Gut, das wäre es dann erst einmal, dann warten wir auf Ihre Unterlagen.“ Nick erhob sich. „Wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, rufen Sie uns an“, er reichte ihr seine Karte.

An der Tür, als sie sich von ihnen verabschiedete, meinte sie: „An Ihrer Stelle würde ich vielleicht mal einen Blick auf seine Frauengeschichten werfen. Das müssen etliche gewesen sein. Er hat sich mir gegenüber einmal damit gebrüstet, dass er aufpassen muss, nicht den Überblick zu verlieren. Vielleicht hat er ihn ja doch verloren und das war eine Tat aus Eifersucht? Und ehe Sie es fragen, nein, ich gehöre nicht dazu, als Mann war Sloane so überhaupt nicht mein Typ.“ 

***

Wieder im Auto meinte Hank: „Wetten, dass die privat den Banville-Käse kauft – egal was sie uns da von preiswertem Käse für die Massen erzählt hat?“  
Nick lachte. „Das könnte schon sein. Denn wenn sie es nötig hat, bei ihm Ideen zu klauen, heißt das ja indirekt, dass sie mit ihrer Entwicklungsabteilung nicht so ganz zufrieden ist. He, Hank, halt mal an dem Deli an. Wir werden jetzt mal die Probe aufs Exempel machen.“  
„Du willst Käse kaufen?“  
„Ganz genau. Und dem Captain bringen wir das Ausgefallenste mit, was wir finden können.“ 

*** 

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später in Renards Büro saßen, um ihn von den Entwicklungen im laufenden Fall zu unterrichten, gab Renard noch zu bedenken, dass die Streikandrohung möglicherweise nicht der einzige Reibungspunkt zwischen Sloane und Banville gewesen sein könnte. Nick fand das eher unwahrscheinlich, stimmte aber zu, dass es nicht schaden konnte, Banvilles Firma noch etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. 

„Ich werde mal nachfragen, ob es beim Gewerbeaufsichtsamt oder der Gesundheitsbehörde irgendwelche anonymen Vorwürfe gegen ihn gegeben hat“, sagte Hank.  
„Machen Sie das, denn Erpressung wäre ja ein sehr starkes Motiv“, erwiderte Renard.  
„Das sah mir aber alles blitzblank aus“, stellte Nick fest, stimmte aber zu, dass es nie schaden konnte, den Fall unter allen Blickwinkeln zu betrachten. 

Zum Abschluss des Gesprächs schob Nick dem Captain eine kleine, kräftig stinkende, schwarze Käsepyramide rüber.  
„Valençay. Mit Asche und Grauschimmel bedeckter Ziegenkäse“, verkündete er mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Mhmm, köstlich“, sagte Renard und fächelte sich mit einer Hand schon mal etwas von dem Duft zu.  
„Der da ist ganz Ihrer, Captain“, sagte Hank und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Käse. „Brauchen Sie nicht mit uns zu teilen“, verkündete er großzügig.  
„Danke.“ Renard erlaubte sich ein winziges ironisches Lächeln. 

 

Als sie wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch saßen, kam Sergeant Wu vorbei.  
„Oh, Jungs, was stinkt denn da so an eurem Platz?“, erkundigte sich Wu und fasste sich an die Nase. „Hank, hast du etwa wieder den Bohneneintopf in der Kantine gegessen?“  
„Sehr witzig. Leute, die Büroklammern lecker finden, sollten sich da vielleicht etwas zurückhalten.“  
„Das war aber jetzt ein Tiefschlag, Detective.“ Wu schüttelte den Kopf. Er legte eine Mappe genau auf die Ecke von Hanks und Nicks Schreibtisch und meinte: „Ich habe dann schon mal eine vorläufige Liste mit den Frauenbekanntschaften zusammengestellt, die wolltest du doch haben, nicht wahr, Nick?“  
„Ja genau.“ 

„Ich muss ja sagen, nachdem ich die Leiche gesehen habe, hätte ich dem die ellenlange Liste nicht zugetraut. Aber es gibt etliche Photos, da sieht er deutlich besser drauf aus, vor allem, wenn er nicht das komische Ziegenbärtchen hat. Das macht niemanden schöner.“ Er zeigte Nick ein Bild von Sloane, auf dem dieser deutlich attraktiver war – und längst nicht so behaart. 

„Ziegenbärtchen?“ Frauengeschichten, Ziegenbart – Nick spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte – könnte es sein, dass Sloane ein Ziegevolk gewesen war? Das klang auf einmal nach einer ganz logischen Erklärung. War es das, was ihm im Hinterkopf herumgespukt war, ohne dass er es hatte fassen können? Aber … warum hatte er sich dann nicht wieder vollständig in sein menschliches Aussehen zurückverwandelt, als er starb? Konnte es sein, dass Wesen unter bestimmten Umständen ihr Aussehen, oder Teilaspekte ihres Aussehens beibehielten, wenn sie im Zustand der Woge starben? Nick musste unbedingt mit Monroe reden! 

„Ja, dieser ungepflegte Wildwuchs in Sloanes Gesicht“, beantwortete Wu die Frage, die sich Nick eigentlich nur selbst gestellt hatte.  
„Du hast Recht, auf diesen Photos ist er attraktiver“, stellte Nick fest. „Danke, ich denke, das bringt uns weiter.“  
„Gern geschehen. Und wo kommt jetzt der Geruch her?“  
„Geh doch mal ins Büro vom Captain“, schlug Hank vor. „Und dann komm zurück und sag uns, ob es hier draußen nicht noch harmlos riecht.“  
Wu schaute zweifelnd und Nick erlöste ihn. „Käse. Wir haben von unterwegs frischen Käse mitgebracht, der indirekt mit unserem Fall zusammenhängt.“  
„Na, sagt das doch gleich.“ Wu zog mit einem hörbaren Seufzen ab. „Immer diese Spielchen.“

*** 

Es duftete verführerisch, als Nick die Haustür aufschloss. Also hatte Monroe gekocht, wahrscheinlich köstlich und mit viel Aufwand wie immer. 

„Hi, was gibt’s?“, erkundigte sich Nick.  
„Mit Gemüse gefüllte Cannelloni in Tomatenpaprikasauce“, erwiderte Monroe. „Dauert noch fünf Minuten.“  
„Ich habe keine Eile. Hey, ich habe dir was mitgebracht.“ Nick griff in die Tasche seiner Jacke und legte zwei kleine Päckchen vor Monroe.  
„Mir?“ Monroe nahm als erstes die Pappschachtel auf, um dann anschließend nach dem Spankörbchen zu greifen. „Mhmm, Banville. Diese Sorte, Schafscamembert mit grünem Pfeffer, kenne ich nicht, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie gut ist.“  
„Hängt mit unserem Fall zusammen“, erklärte Nick.  
„Warum überrascht mich das nur nicht“, seufzte Monroe. „Brauchst du jetzt meine Hilfe und ich soll dir jetzt sagen, welchen Käse der Mörder lieber mochte?“ 

Nick lachte. „Nein, nein. Ich denke, das kann ich dir jetzt schon beantworten, so wie alle von Banvilles Käse schwärmen. Ist der Unterschied wirklich so groß?“  
Monroe suchte ein Messer aus und schnitt beide Käse an. Er reichte Nick ein Stück. „Farm-Cheese ist guter, schmackhafter Käse, aber Banville – das ist etwas, was du dir am Sonntag gönnst.“ Mit einem verzückten Gesichtsaudruck ließ er sich ein Stückchen auf der Zunge zergehen, ehe er Nick auch diese Sorte zum Probieren gab. 

„Ich kann jetzt keine so großen Unterschied feststellen“, gab Nick ehrlich zu.  
Monroe schüttelte den Kopf. „Verdammt, Nick, du bist ein Grimm, du solltest hoch entwickelte Sinne haben. Aber bei deinem Geschmackssinn scheinen sie echt gespart zu haben. Da liegen doch Welten zwischen den beiden Sorten!“  
„Wenn du es sagst. Dann gehört dir dieser hier“, er schob Monroe die Spanschachtel rüber, „und ich esse diesen hier.“  
„Du wirst keine Beschwerde von mir hören“, lächelte Monroe. 

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie am Tisch und ließen sich die Cannelloni schmecken.  
Als Nick fast fertig war, fragte er: „Sag mal, kann es möglich sein, dass ein Wesen, wenn es stirbt, während es im Zustand der Woge ist, sich nicht mehr vollständig rückverwandelt?“  
„Kannst du mit so etwas nicht bis nach dem Dessert warten?“, seufzte der Blutbad.  
„’Tschuldigung.“ Nick lächelte reumütig, fragte aber sofort darauf: „Ist das möglich?“

Monroe legte sein Besteck zur Seite. „Ja, unter gewissen Umständen ist das möglich. Wenn ein Wesen voller Angst ist – wirklicher Todesangst – und stirbt dann, so ist es in seltenen Fällen möglich, das es in seiner gewogten Gestalt bleibt, oder sich nicht vollständig zurückverwandelt. Das ist aber wirklich sehr selten. Um welches Wesen handelt es sich?“

„Höchstwahrscheinlich Ziegevolk, wir gehen morgen zusammen in die Gerichtsmedizin und da kannst du ja mal einen Blick drauf werfen.“  
„Warum kannst du es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen?“  
„Nun, es ist nicht viel: Bartwuchs, etwas in den Gesichtszügen, das ihn von den Photos, die es sonst von ihm gibt, unterscheidet. Aber jede Menge Frauengeschichten machen es wahrscheinlich, dass er ein Ziegevolk war.“  
„Wenn das so ist, dann ist er überraschend und mit wahnsinniger Angst gestorben.“  
„Eventuell war es Raubmord – aber auch da müssen wir noch auf die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen warten. Übrigens, wusstest du, dass Banville auch ein Wesen ist?“

„Ja. Ein Hirtenschäferhund.“  
Nick vermeinte den Hauch von Ablehnung zu spüren und so fragte er: „Gibt es ein Problem mit den Hirtenschäferhunden?“  
„Nein, nein“, Monroe wehrte sofort ab.  
„Aber?“, bohrte Nick nach.  
„Nun ja, in Blutbadkreisen gelten sie ein bisschen … als die domestizierte Variante. Eben kein echter Blutbad mehr. Es wird gesagt, dass sie die ersten waren, die sich auf die Seite der Menschen geschlagen haben, sich angepasst haben und oft schon bei ihnen in Diensten standen, als meine Urahnen noch frei durch die Wälder streiften.“ 

Nick lachte. „Ah, der ‚Haushund gegen Wolf’– Konflikt. Ich habe mich immer schon gefragt, was Wölfe von ihren degenerierten Vertretern, die auf Sofas sitzen und mit Kuchen vollgestopft werden, halten würden. Jetzt weiß ich es.“  
„Handtaschenhunde werden nicht mehr als zur Familie zugehörig betrachtet“, knurrte der Blutbad und in seinen Augen stand ein Schimmer von Rot.  
Nick beschloss, dieses offensichtlich sehr sensible Thema lieber ruhen zu lassen. Stattdessen schilderte er Monroe den Rest des Falles und sie kamen überein, auf die gerichtsmedizinischen Untersuchungen zu warten. 

*** 

Am nächsten Morgen statteten sie als erstes Dr. Harper einen Besuch ab. Die Medizinerin erklärte ihnen, dass Frank Sloane keineswegs an seinen Stichwunden gestorben war. 

„Wir haben jedoch alle Anzeichen für einen Herzinfarkt gefunden. Von daher nehme ich an, haben ihn der Überfall und die Verletzungen so geschockt, dass er daran verstorben ist. Es gibt allerdings noch ein paar Ungereimtheiten. Als ihm die Verletzungen zugefügt wurden, trug er andere Kleidung, ich habe Spuren von weißer Baumwolle gefunden. Als ihn die Polizei fand, hatte er jedoch nichts aus weißer Baumwolle an sich. Jemand hat ihn nach seinem Tod also umgezogen. Dazu würde auch passen, dass es auf seinem Körper mehr kleine Schnitte als in seiner Kleidung gibt.“ 

„Der Überfall war also nur inszeniert und sollte verbergen, dass er vorher schon das Zeitliche gesegnet hat. Aber wenn er an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben ist, warum hat die andere Person, die ihm die Schnitte zugefügt hat, dann nicht die Polizei gerufen?“, fragte Monroe. „Denn offensichtlich ist sie ja nicht der Mörder.“ 

„Es sei denn, diese Person hat einkalkuliert, dass er einen Herzinfarkt bekommt“, meinte die Medizinerin. „In seinem Magen haben wir Sandwichreste, Orangensaft und Alkohol – Rotwein und Whiskey – gefunden. In seinem Blut haben wir einen ganzen Cocktail an Sachen nachgewiesen, die dort nicht hinein gehören. Alkohol, Mittel, die den Blutfluss angeregt haben und pflanzliche Gifte, von denen ich mal annehme, dass sie zur Steigerung der Libido verwendet wurden. Denn alles weist darauf hin, dass er sexuell stark erregt war, als er starb.“ 

„Hmm.“ Nick runzelte die Brauen. „Könnten das irgendwelche Sexspielchen gewesen sein, die außer Kontrolle geraten sind? Sie haben doch am Tatort auch etwas von gefesselten Händen gesagt.“  
„Wenn ja, dann ist der arme Mister Sloane jedenfalls nicht mehr zum Höhepunkt gekommen, wir haben keinen Hinweis auf Sperma gefunden. Und noch etwas, Detective“, sie ging zum Kopf der Leiche und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf eine Stelle in seinen Haaren. „Mr. Sloane stand offensichtlich auf ‚Body-Modifikationen’ wie das so schön genannt wird, wenn man seinen Körper chirurgisch oder anderswie verändert.“ 

Nick trat näher. „Was meinen Sie?“  
„Hier“, sie reichte ihm einen Handschuh. „Fassen Sie mal an. Er hat versucht, sich Hörner implantieren zu lassen. Ich habe ja schon vieles darüber gelesen, aber es ist das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas sehe.“ 

Nick strich durch Sloanes Haare und da konnte auch er es spüren – das waren zweifelsfrei nicht ganz zurückgebildete Hörner, womit wohl der Verdacht erhärtet war, dass Frank zum Ziegevolk gehört hatte.  
Nick warf Monroe einen Blick zu und nickte fast unmerklich. Monroe bestätigte dies mit einem kaum sichtbaren Neigen des Kopfes.  
„Noch eine Sache: Ich habe Spuren von Russ und Aschepartikel auf seiner Haut gefunden, er muss also kurz vor seinem Tod in der Nähe eines Feuers gewesen sein. Romantisches Kaminfeuer oder ein Barbecue oder so etwas.“ 

***

Als sie wieder in Monroes Käfer saßen, bemerkte Nick: „Gut, dass Dr. Harper für sich die Erklärung für die Hörner gefunden hat.“  
„Ja. Und wenn Sloane Ziegevolk ist, macht es das immer wahrscheinlicher, dass sein Tod mit irgendeiner Frauenbekanntschaft zu tun hat.“  
„Ja, und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass diese Frau aus Portland oder der näheren Umgebung kommt, denn bis gestern Abend halb neun war Sloane noch arbeiten. Da er zwischen zweiundzwanzig und zwei Uhr getötet worden ist, können wir den Umkreis recht eng ziehen. Es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er also von seiner Sexpartnerin getötet worden ist – oder von jemanden, der nicht wollte, dass er mit dieser Frau Sex hat. Wobei … ich gehe immer von einer Frau aus, gibt es eigentlich auch schwule Ziegevolk?“ 

„Gibt’s schwule Männer?“, fragte Monroe zurück.  
„Ja sicher.“  
„Dann wird es wohl auch schwule Ziegevolk geben“, beschied ihm Monroe. „Und ehe du weiterfragst – bei allen Wesen kommen alle sexuellen Spielarten vor. Und jetzt solltest du dich wieder auf den Fall konzentrieren.“  
„Oh.“  
„Genau.“

Monroe setzte Nick vor der Polizei ab und fuhr weiter, um ein Paket von der Post abzuholen – ganz besonders gute Saiten für sein Cello, wie er Nick am Vorabend ausführlich erklärt hatte. 

Nick ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, an dem schon Hank saß und sich mit Wu unterhielt.  
„Hi, Nick. Als erstes: Man hat Sloanes Auto in der Nähe des Tatorts gefunden. Es gibt auch Blutspuren auf dem Fahrersitz – aber jetzt kommt es, die Spurensicherung ist sich absolut sicher, dass die durch Abwischen einer Plane entstanden sind. Sie sind nur ganz oberflächlich, es ist kein Blut ins Polster gezogen. Der Wagen wird jetzt auf Fingerabdrücke und DNA-Spuren untersucht, bisher gibt es aber noch keine Übereinstimmung mit irgendwem, den wir in unserem Computer haben.“  
„Das könnte also unsere Vermutung bestätigen, dass er dort hingebracht wurde, um einen Raubmord vorzutäuschen.“  
„Ja. Ich habe auch Dr. Harpers Bericht gelesen und Wu und ich, wir haben mal alle Frauen rausgesucht, mit denen Sloane in den letzten vier Wochen Kontakt hatte, die in Portland oder Umgebung wohnen.“  
„Okay, wie viele sind das?“  
„In Portland erstaunlicherweise nur zwei. Er scheint seine One-Night-Stands lieber nicht direkt vor seiner Haustür zu haben.“  
„Was verständlich ist, wenn er nicht auffallen will“, bemerkte Wu. „Die Chance, das Nummer Eins Nummer Zwei über den Weg läuft, ist natürlich verschwindend gering, wenn Eins in New York und Zwei in San Francisco wohnt. In Portland könnte das schon unangenehmer werden. Der war nicht dumm.“  
„Und dennoch hat er irgendwen unterschätzt. Zeig mal die Liste.“

*** 

Suzann Wildman war eine unscheinbare Frau Anfang dreißig Sie arbeitete bei der Stadtverwaltung und gab sofort zu, Mr. Sloane zu kennen. „So ein netter Mensch und so zuvorkommend. Was ist mit Frank, ist … ihm ist doch nichts zugestoßen, wenn Sie hier sind?“  
„Leider haben wir schlechte Nachrichten für Sie. Frank Sloane ist vor zwei Tagen unter bisher noch nicht geklärten Umständen ums Leben gekommen. Es tut mir sehr leid. In welchem Verhältnis haben Sie zu dem Toten gestanden?“  
„Er ist tot?“ Sie schaute Nick verständnislos an. „Aber wieso denn?“  
„Miss Wildman, erzählen Sie uns doch ein wenig über Frank und dann finden wir vielleicht gemeinsam eine Antwort auf diese Frage“, sagte Nick behutsam. 

So ganz viel Neues konnte Miss Wildman über Frank nicht beitragen. Sie sprach über seine Arbeit, die ihn oft dienstlich auch am Wochenende in Anspruch nahm und mit der Zeit gewann Nick den Eindruck, dass sie nichts von den anderen Frauen wusste. Frank war ein paar Mal mit ihr im Kino gewesen, sie besuchten gemeinsam Ausstellungen und Vernissagen und von Zeit zu Zeit kochte er für sie oder sie für ihn. An einem Bank-Holiday Wochenende waren sie zusammen ins Napa-Valley gefahren und hatten dort an Weinverkostungen teilgenommen – aber sie hatten getrennte Hotelzimmer gebucht, denn sie ‚ließen es langsam angehen’, wie sie so treffend formulierte. 

So wie sie Sloane schilderte, hatte Nick fast den Eindruck, als ob Miss Wildman so etwas wie das … gutbürgerliche Aushängeschild für ihn werden sollte. Er hatte sie sogar schon zu einem Betriebsfest kurz vor Weihnachten mitgenommen. Wahrscheinlich unterschied sich Ziegevolk da nicht allzu sehr von Menschen, die es ja auch oft schafften, neben einem Ehepartner noch etliche weitere Sexualpartner zu haben. 

Beim Sprechen hatten sich Miss Wildmans Augen mit Tränen gefüllt – und wenn sie nicht eine hervorragende Schauspielerin war, dann kam sie wohl eher nicht als Täterin in Frage. Nick deutete an, dass es noch andere Frauen in Sloanes Leben gegeben hatte, aber dazu konnte sie ihm nichts sagen, selbst wenn sie gestand, dass sie nicht vermutet hatte, die Einzige zu sein, denn dazu war ihr Frank viel zu attraktiv und zu wundervoll … gewesen. An dieser Stelle ging ihr fast lautloses Weinen dann in haltloses Schluchzen über und Nick und Hank waren froh, dass dann die Nachbarin anschellte, in deren Obhut sie sie zurücklassen konnten. 

*** 

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Kerry Hidalgo nicht auch so nah am Wasser gebaut hat“, meinte Hank etwas hilflos, während er auf den Klingelknopf an ihrer Wohnung drückte.

Mrs. Hidalgo sah jetzt nicht so … spanisch aus, wie es der Nachname hatte vermuten lassen. Sie hatte einen Kopf voller blonder Locken, von denen etliche noch auf Lockenwicklern steckten, als sie die Tür aufmachte. Natürlich konnten die Haare auch gefärbt sein, gestand sich Nick ein, aber um das zu entscheiden, benötigte er wohl die Gerichtsmedizin, er sah solche Dinge eher nicht spontan. 

„Ja?“, fragte sie mit deutlich genervtem Unterton, als sie die Tür öffnete. Und ehe einer der Detectives etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie schon fort: „Ich will mich nicht bekehren lassen, unterschreibe keine Abonnements und brauche auch sonst nichts. Einen schönen Tag noch die Herren.“  
„Polizei“, sagte Nick rasch, ehe sie die Tür vor ihrer Nase zumachen konnte und zeigte seine Marke.  
„Warum sagen Sie das nicht gleich?“ Sie öffnete die Tür, so dass Nick und Hank eintreten konnten.  
„Wir hatten keine Gelegenheit“, meinte Hank entschuldigend. 

„Mhm.“ Sie bedeutete den beiden, ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. „Der Zeitpunkt ist nicht gerade günstig“, sie zeigte auf die Lockenwickler in ihren Haaren und auf den geblümten Morgenmantel, den sie noch trug, „aber das kann man sich wohl nicht aussuchen. Was hat mein Ex jetzt wieder angestellt?“ Sie ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, Nick und Hank setzten sich ihr gegenüber in die beiden Sessel. 

Nicks Blick fiel unweigerlich auf das große Poster ihm genau gegenüber. Eine Nachtszene mit einem sternenübersäten Himmel, einer Mondsichel und silbrig schimmernden Bäumen. In der Mitte kniete eine Frau neben einem Feuer, das die Frau in ein warmes Licht tauchte. Sie trug ein … Gewand war wohl der beste Name dafür, bodenlang, weiß und im Wind flatternd, in der Taille mit einem auffälligen Gürtel gegürtet. Darüber trug sie eine Art kurze Weste aus dunkelgrünem Samt. Ihre langen dunklen Haare fielen ihr schwer über den Rücken, das Gesicht war ernst und sehr streng. Hätte Juliette ihn nicht vor einem Dreivierteljahr mal in eine dieser Ausstellungen geschleppt, hätte er jetzt keinen Namen dafür, welche Begriffsassoziationen das eindringliche Bild in ihm weckte. So lag ihm aber ‚präraffaelitisch’ auf der Zunge und er fragte sich grinsend, was Hank wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er plötzlich damit ankäme. 

„Wir sind nicht wegen ihres Ex-Ehemanns hier“, erklärte Hank soeben, der glücklicherweise nicht den Faden verloren hatte, weil er seltsam majestätisch anmutenden Frauen beim Feuermachen zuschaute, „sondern wegen Frank Sloane.“  
Sie ließ sich entspannter in ihren Sitz zurückfallen. „Na, das klingt ja schon mal besser. Haben Sie von Frank gehört? Ich habe gestern mehrmals versucht, ihn anzurufen, aber irgendwie ist das Handy abgeschaltet.“  
Das wunderte Nick nicht, denn das Handy lag bei der Spurensicherung. „Warum haben Sie versucht, Sloane anzurufen?“, fragte Nick.  
Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann antwortete sie: „Das ist persönlich. Sagen Sie mir erst, was mit Frank ist.“

Nick und Hank verständigten sich mit einem Blick, dann erklärte Hank: „Frank Sloane ist vorgestern Nacht ums Leben gekommen. Wir versuchen herauszufinden, wen er zwischen zweiundzwanzig und zwei Uhr nachts getroffen hat. Vielleicht können Sie uns als Erstes sagen, wo Sie zu dem Zeitpunkt waren – und als Zweites dann, warum Sie versucht haben, Frank Sloane anzurufen?“

„Was, Frank ist tot?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich nehme mal an, er ist keines natürlichen Todes gestorben, wenn Sie hier sind. Verdammt, dazu müssen Sie mir gleich mehr sagen. Aber jetzt zu meinem Alibi vom 30. April auf den 1. Mai um Mitternacht herum? Nun, das kann ich Ihnen ganz genau sagen. Ich war in Seattle.“  
„Beim jährlichen Treffen der Bio-Farmer?“, unterbrach sie Nick stirnrunzelnd. Das wäre ja ein sehr seltsamer Zufall!  
„Bio-Farmer? Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich etwas mit Bio-Farmern zu tun?“, fragte Mrs. Hidalgo lächelnd. „Nein, nein. Punkt Mitternacht habe ich mit dem Regionalsender SFNC, das ist der Seattle First News Channel, ein Live-Interview geführt.“  
„Um Mitternacht?“, fragte Nick überrascht.  
„Um Mitternacht“, bestätigte sie nickend. „Dazu können Sie noch je eine halbe Stunde Vorbereitung und Nachbereitung zählen – wenn Frank also nicht in Seattle ums Leben gekommen ist, habe ich ein Alibi.“ 

„Wir wissen noch nicht genau, wo Frank ums Leben gekommen ist, aber wohl eher nicht in Seattle. Wir werden Ihr Alibi selbstverständlich nachprüfen, wenn Sie uns also noch sagen, worum es in dem Interview ging, würde das unsere Suche vereinfachen. Übrigens, warum um Mitternacht? Ist das nicht ein seltsamer Zeitpunkt für ein Interview?“  
„Nicht, wenn es um Beltane geht.“  
„Wer ist denn Beltane?“, wollte Hank wissen.

„Nicht wer, sondern was“, erklärte Mrs. Hidalgo. „Beltane, oder in einigen Ländern auch Walpurgisnacht genannt, ist eines der bedeutendsten Feste des keltischen Kulturbereichs und wird – je nachdem, welchen Kalender Sie zugrunde legen – in der Nacht vom 30 April auf den 1. Mai gefeiert. Falls Sie nach dem Mondkalender gehen, ist es der fünfte Vollmond nach der Wintersonnwende.“

Nun, dann hatte die Frau auf dem Poster bestimmt was mit diesem Beltane und Mondkalender-Zeugs zu tun, dachte Nick auf einmal. Und als sein Blick aufmerksam durchs Zimmer schweifte, entdeckte er plötzlich andere, kleinere Zeichnungen mit keltischen Symbolen und Mustern, Pentagrammen und ähnlichem. „Okay, Sie waren also in Seattle, um Beltane zu feiern, ja?“, fragte Nick nach.  
„Jep.“  
„Und dieser Sender hat Sie interviewt. Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum er ausgerechnet Sie interviewt hat?“ Nick hob in einer fragenden Geste die Hände.  
„Weil ich mich mit dem Neopaganismus und den unterschiedlichen Wicca-Richtungen bestens auskenne.“  
„Sie sagen ‚Richtungen’. Das ist also keine einheitliche Kirche?“, fragte Hank nach.

„Das ist überhaupt keine Kirche im klassischen Sinn. Auch wenn Wicca seit 1994 als Religionsgemeinschaft bei uns anerkannt ist, und fast zwei Millionen Menschen sich dazu zählen, so hat es doch mit den ‚klassischen’ Religionen nicht viel gemein.“  
Hank beugte sich interessiert vor: „Sind Sie … eine Hohepriesterin oder so etwas?“  
„Das bin ich auch schon gewesen.“ Sie lächelte. „Aber in den letzten Jahren bin ich nicht mehr in einem Coven organisiert, sondern verfolge den freien Wicca-Stil, der hierarchische Strukturen ablehnt und persönliche Freiheit als höchstes Gut ansieht. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen stundenlang darüber erzählen. Von Gerald Gardner, einem der wichtigsten Initiatoren des Wicca bis hin zum Einfluss von Fernsehsendungen wie „Charmed“ und „Secret Circle“ auf heutige Teenager, die das Ganze höchst spannend finden, aber eigentlich von nichts eine Ahnung haben“, fügte sie abschätzig hinzu.

Hank schien das Ganze auch höchst spannend zu finden, denn er beugte sich interessiert zu ihr vor. „Als Sie Hohepriesterin waren, haben Sie denn da auch mal...?“

„Okay, okay“, versuchte Nick den Wissensdurst seines Partners zu stoppen. „Kommen wir noch mal kurz auf Sloane zurück, ehe wir ihn ganz aus den Augen verlieren. Warum wollten Sie ihn unbedingt sprechen, Mrs. Hidalgo?“  
„Wir haben Frank keinesfalls aus den Augen verloren, denn Frank gehörte ebenfalls dazu. So habe ich Frank auch vor Jahren kennengelernt. Wir haben mal demselben Coven angehört, ehe sich unsere Wege getrennt haben. Aber wir haben uns nie ganz aus den Augen verloren und von Zeit zu Zeit miteinander telefoniert. Frank hat mich am 27. oder 28. April angerufen und mir gesagt, dass er nicht mit nach Seattle fährt, denn wir wollten gemeinsam hinfahren.“  
„Hat er einen Grund genannt?“, fragte Nick nach.

„Ja, das hat er.“ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich will nicht schlecht über Tote reden, aber sehen Sie, einer der Gründe, warum Franks Interpretationen des Glaubens mir nicht gefielen, war die Tatsache, dass er Beltane sehr …“, sie suchte nach den passenden Worten und entschied sich dann, „… sehr wörtlich nahm. Die Vereinigung von Gott und Göttin, die an diesem Tag gefeiert wird, hat ihn immer sehr fasziniert. Nicht als mystische Vereinigung, um das Prinzip des Weiblichen mit dem des Männlichen auszusöhnen, sondern er sah sich selbst gerne als die Personifizierung des „Gehörnten Gottes“. Für ihn war Beltane das Fest der Liebe und der Vereinigung – wenn sich jemand fand, der das genauso sah wie er.“ 

Nick hätte ihr sagen können, warum Frank sich für den Part des ‚Gehörnten Gottes’ so prädestiniert fühlte, aber wenn sie nicht wusste, dass er ein Ziegevolk war, war das nicht an ihm, sie darüber aufzuklären. „Und der Anruf? Wie hängt der damit zusammen?“  
„Frank hat mir gesagt, dass er nicht mit nach Seattle kommt, weil ihm jemand – nach Jahren mal wieder – in Aussicht gestellt hat, sich an Beltane mit ihm im ‚Großen Ritus’ – das ist der heute kaum mehr praktizierte tatsächliche Geschlechtsakt – zu vereinen. Noch dazu sei sie eine Jungfrau. Er war ganz aus dem Häuschen, wollte mir aber nicht sagen, wer es war.“  
„Sie meinen also, in der Nacht auf den ersten Mai hat er sich mit einer jungen Frau getroffen?“  
„Ob sie jung war, weiß ich nicht, aber wenn sie behauptet, sie sei Jungfrau, ist das wohl wahrscheinlich.“ 

Verdammt, das öffnete ja auf einmal einen ganz neuen Kreis an Verdächtigen! 

Vielleicht hatte sie es ihm wirklich versprochen, hatte dann aber im letzten Moment Bedenken bekommen und es nicht mehr durchziehen wollen? Das würde erklären, warum Dr. Harper in seinem Blut Aufputschmittel und Aphrodisiaka gefunden hatte – und Frank keinen Geschlechtsverkehr mehr vor seinem Tod gehabt hatte! Wenn sie jetzt über diesen Punkt in Streit geraten wären, weil Sloane ein ‚Nein’ nicht als ‚Nein’ akzeptieren wollte? Sie hatte in Notwehr mit irgendetwas auf ihn eingestochen, er hatte einen Herzinfarkt bekommen und war gestorben. Das Einzige, das in diesem Szenario noch keinen Sinn ergab, waren die gefesselten Hände und dass sie ihn umgezogen hatte. Außer …

„Würde Frank Sloane zu so einem Anlass etwas Besonderes tragen?“, erkundigte sich Nick.  
„Eigentlich würde er gar nichts tragen, um seine Verbundenheit mit der Natur auszudrücken. Aber hier in Portland ist das Klima im Frühjahr nicht gerade gut mit ritueller Nacktheit zu vereinbaren.“ Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Von daher könnte ich mir schon vorstellen, dass er lieber ein festliches Gewand anhatte. Vielleicht etwas mit Tierfellen oder …“  
„Weiße Baumwolle?“  
„Das ist auch sehr gut möglich. Weiß ist sicher eine Farbe, die er zu so einem Anlass wählen könnte.“  
„Sie kennen nicht zufällig die Namen von ein paar jungen Mädchen, die in letzter Zeit Interesse für den Wicca-Kult und alles, was damit zusammenhängt, gezeigt hätten?“  
„Nein, leider nicht. Aber ich könnte mich umhören, ich habe noch Kontakt zu einigen Covens.“  
„Das wäre hervorragend.“ Nick reichte ihr seine Karte. „Wenn Sie einen oder mehrere Namen haben, dann rufen Sie mich doch einfach an. Natürlich auch, wenn Ihnen sonst noch etwas einfallen sollte, das uns bei der Aufklärung des Falls hilft.“  
„In Ordnung. Ich möchte auch wissen, wer das Frank angetan hat.“ 

***

Als sie zum Polizeirevier zurückkamen, empfing sie Sergeant Wu mit der Nachricht, dass sie den Anrufen auf Frank Sloanes Telefonliste während der letzten vier Wochen jetzt Namen zuordnen könnten.  
„Irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten?“, erkundigte sich Captain Renard, der gerade vorbeikam und an den Schreibtischen der Detectives stehenblieb.  
Wu las von seiner Liste vor: „Etliche Frauen in allen möglichen Städten. Die meisten Personen, die hier in Portland leben, habt ihr schon befragt: Johansson, Wildman, Banville, und zwar das Firmentelefon und das Handy von Ellinor, Sloanes Vermieter, Mrs. Hidalgo und ein Rechtsanwaltsbüro namens Murran & Peters. Was, wenn er dort um Rechtsbeistand in der Sache Johansson nachgesucht hatte? Vielleicht kann die Kanzlei euch etwas sagen, was euch Mrs. Johansson wohlweislich verschwiegen hat?“ 

„Möglich, wir werden dem noch nachgehen. Aber es hat sich noch eine neue Sache aufgetan, deshalb müssen wir als erstes einmal überprüfen, ob Mrs. Hidalgo die Wahrheit gesagt hat.“  
„Ich habe das Video schon in der Mediathek des Fernsehsenders gefunden“, meinte Hank und drehte den Ton lauter, so dass die anderen mithören konnten. 

Die erste Kameraeinstellung zeigte eine Reporterin, die verkündete, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht sei und sie live aus dem Lake Roesiger Park berichte – was dann ja wohl Mrs. Hidalgos Alibi bestätigte. Die Reporterin stellte ihren Zuschauern die Frage, ob sie wüssten, was Beltane sei, wenn nicht, dann würde sie jetzt eine Expertin dazu befragen. 

Mrs. Hidalgo kam ins Bild. Sie sah den Bildern an der Wand in ihrem Wohnzimmer schon recht ähnlich, nur etwas weltlicher. Statt hauchzarter im Wind gebauschter flatternder Stoffe trug sie eine bodenlange schwarze Robe, die wie Samt aussah. Sie schien den Part mit den kalten Nächten am 30. April durchaus ernst genommen zu haben, denn darüber trug sie noch eine lange Weste aus einem grau schimmernden Fell. Ins hochgesteckte Haar hatte sie eine Blätterranke mit weißen Blüten eingeflochten. Eine „Göttin“, die sich an die Temperaturen des Nordwestens angepasst hatte. 

Sie erklärte der Reporterin so ziemlich dasselbe, das sie ihnen auch schon erklärt hatte und fügte noch hinzu, dass Beltane der Beginn des Wachstums in der Natur war, der Zeit des Chaos, der Liebe und der wilden, ekstatischen Vereinigung. Sie sprach noch über die historischen Zusammenhänge und strich noch einmal die Bedeutung des Festes heraus, das neben Samhain zu den wichtigsten Festen ihrer Religionsgemeinschaft gehörte, aber wie Nick mit einem raschen Blick feststellen musste, fanden Wu und Hank das längst nicht so interessant wie den Aspekt davor. 

Der Captain hatte einen schwer zu durchschauenden Gesichtsausdruck, aber Nick vermutete, dass er mehr darüber wusste, als er wohl zugeben würde. Wie standen Royals und/oder Hexenbiester mit diesem Fest in Verbindung? Mischten sie sich vielleicht für eine Nacht unter die Menschen? Waren sie schon immer dabei gewesen und das war es gewesen, was die Walpurgisnacht so einzigartig gemacht hatte? Hatten die Menschen vielleicht tatsächlich ‚Hexen’ gesehen, ohne es zu ahnen? 

Nick nutzte die Gelegenheit, nachdem das Video zu Ende war und Wu und Hank noch darüber diskutierten, Renard in dessen Büro zu folgen.  
Er hätte ja lieber voller Neugierde die Sache mit den Hexenbiestern und ihrer Beteiligung an Beltane geklärt, aber er nahm nicht an, dass Renard ihm dazu Auskunft geben würde. Deshalb fragte er ohne Umschweife. „Captain, wie würde ein Ziegevolk in all das passen? Er würde doch einen prächtigen Gehörnten Gott abgeben, oder nicht?“  
„Das würde er zweifellos.“  
„Was noch?“, fragte Nick weiter. „Was kann dieser Gott noch, außer Sex haben?“ Er rollte mit den Augen, denn laut ausgesprochen klang es schon ein bisschen seltsam. 

Renard setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Manchmal ist der Gehörnte Gott auch der Todesgott oder der geopferte Jahresgott. Was wäre, wenn ihn jemand umgebracht hat, weil er diesen Aspekt betonen wollte?“  
Nick lief zwei Schritte nach links, machte kehrt und lief zwei Schritte nach rechts. „Aber warum? Und wie passt das zu Sloanes Verabredung mit dieser angeblichen Jungfrau? Was machen die Rußpartikel an seiner Kleidung? Was …“  
„Für die Rußpartikel gibt es eine Erklärung, die zu Beltane passt. An diesem Tag wurden traditionell die Herden zur Segnung und Reinigung zwischen zwei Feuern hindurch getrieben. Wir müssten also herausfinden, wo zum 1. Mai Feuer angezündet gewesen sind.“  
„Wahrscheinlich an etlichen Stellen“, seufzte Nick.  
„Wahrscheinlich.“ 

Nick hielt vor Renards Schreibtisch. „Also rekapitulieren wir.“ Er streckte seinen Daumen aus. „Wir brauchen: erstens eine Verbindung zu Frank Sloane“, er hob je einen weiteren Finger in die Höhe, „zweitens ein Beltane-Feuer, drittens eine Jungfrau, viertens jemand, der sich wenigstens ansatzweise für diesen ganzen Wicca-Kult interessiert und …“  
„…fünftens hier in der Nähe von Portland wohnt.“  
„Auf Mrs. Hidalgo würde alles bis auf den Jungfrauen-Part zutreffen“, stellte Nick fest und klappte von den fünf Fingern wieder einen ein.  
„Leider können wir ja auch schlecht nachfragen, ob jemand noch jungfräulich ist“, meinte Renard und nahm einen Stift von seinem Schreibtisch, ehe er sich im Stuhl zurücklehnte. 

„Kommt nicht so gut“, bestätigte Nick. „Aber …“ Sein Gesichtausdruck erhellte sich auf einmal. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, ich habe vorgestern eine Jungfrau kennengelernt. Banvilles jüngste Tochter ist höchstens vierzehn. Mich würde sehr wundern …. Verdammt, ja!“ Nick schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn. „Ellinor Banville stand auf Frank Sloanes Telefonliste!“ Er schaute Renard durchdringend an: „Könnte ein Hirtenhütehund irgendeinen Grund haben, einen Ziegevolk umzubringen?“

Renard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dieselben Motive, die immer zutreffen: Geld, Eifersucht, Hass, Gier, Enttäuschung. Suchen Sie Banvilles Grundstück nach Feuerstellen ab und wenn Sie welche finden, soll die Spurensicherung schauen, ob es Blutspuren mit Sloanes DNA dort gibt. Dann können wir einen Durchsuchungsbefehl beantragen.“  
„Okay, ich fahre gleich mit Hank raus.“  
„Vielleicht hatte Banville ja eine ganz private Rechnung mit Sloane offen, wenn der versucht hat, eine seiner Töchter zu verführen“, gab Renard zu bedenken.  
„Er hat aber ein Alibi.“  
„Vielleicht hat er jemanden beauftragt?“  
„Wir werden nach Resten von Beltane-Feuern suchen“, versprach Nick und machte sich auf, Hank von dem neuen Verdacht zu erzählen. 

***

Der Hubschrauber von der Verkehrsüberwachung lieferte ihnen bereits in der nächsten Viertelstunde ein gestochen scharfes Bild von Ascheresten zweier Feuerstellen auf Banvilles Grundstück. Weit vom Wohnhaus entfernt in den Wiesen hinter einem kleinen Wäldchen, war dies eine ideale Stelle, wenn man keine uneingeladenen Besucher haben wollte. 

Sie fuhren zu der Stelle heraus und da es seit dem ersten Mai noch nicht wieder geregnet hatte, konnte die Spurensicherung noch Bodenproben sicherstellen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass hier Blut geflossen war. Ob es menschliches oder tierisches Blut war, würden die Untersuchungen zeigen. Nick überließ die Experten ihrer Aufgabe, forderte sie auf, auch noch nach Tierhaaren Ausschau zu halten und machte sich mit Hank auf zum Wohnhaus. 

„Wir werden als erstes Ellinor mit dem Telefonanruf konfrontieren, wenn irgendjemand ihr Handy dafür verwendet hat, ohne dass sie davon wusste, werden wir es vielleicht an ihrer Reaktion feststellen“, teilte Nick seinem Kollegen ihr Vorgehen mit.  
„Wie alt ist Ellinor Banville? Können wir sie nur im Beisein ihrer Eltern befragen?“  
„Nein, sie ist schon achtzehn. Ich habe bei der Führerscheinbehörde nachgesehen, sie hat den Führerschein erst mit siebzehn gemacht und nicht mit sechzehn wie so viele junge Leute. Sie ist vor drei Wochen achtzehn geworden.“  
Hank nickte. „Gut.“ 

Sie hatten Glück und die Angestellte, die die Tür öffnete, sagte ihnen – nachdem sie sich als Polizisten ausgewiesen hatten – dass Ellinor daheim sei und sie sie rufen würde.  
„Zu unserem Glück kurvt sie also nicht mit dem Wagen ihrer Mutter durch die Gegend“, stellte Hank fest.  
Nick, der sich genau wie sein Partner aufmerksam in der Eingangshalle des Banville-Anwesens umsah, bemerkte, dass es derselbe ländliche Stil war, der auch Banvilles Büro geprägt hatte. Alles war in honigfarbenem Holz gehalten, es sah warm und gemütlich aus. 

Ein junges Mädchen, das viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester hatte, kam die Treppe herunter und begrüßte Hank und Nick freundlich.  
„Miss Banville? Wir hätten einige Fragen an Sie“, meinte Nick mit seinem liebenswürdigsten und harmlosesten Gesichtausdruck, den er zustande brachte. „Können wir uns einen Moment ungestört unterhalten?“  
„Ja, natürlich. Wollen Sie mich ins Esszimmer begleiten?“  
„Oder in Ihr Zimmer?“, versuchte Nick sein Glück.  
„Uhm … es ist nicht so ganz ordentlich“, erwiderte sie verlegen und spielte nervös mit den Bändern an der Kapuze ihres Pullis.  
„Oh, das macht gar nichts. Glauben Sie mir, was wir schon so alles gesehen haben“, Hank zuckte mit den Schultern und begleitete die Aussage mit einem kleinen Lächeln. 

Angesichts von zwei Polizisten, die beide dasselbe wollten, traute sie sich offensichtlich nicht zu widersprechen und bat die beiden Männer die Treppe hoch.  
Oben am Treppenansatz angekommen, trabte ein Golden Retriever auf sie zu und sie forderte „Mister Sunshine“ auf, sie in ihr Zimmer zu begleiten.  
Nick hatte nichts dagegen, fragte sich aber, wie ein Hirtenhütehund wohl einen Golden Retriever sah. Genau wie er? Oder fühlte Ellinor sich ihm näher, als es je ein Mensch verstehen würde? Spürte der Hund, dass die Familie Banville … ‚anders’ war? Er müsste Monroe fragen – oder ihm einfach mal ein Haustier mitbringen. Er versuchte sich Monroes Gesicht vorzustellen, wenn er ihm einen Hamster präsentierte. Nick schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, wandte sich aber dann entschlossen der Einrichtung des Zimmers zu. 

Ein eher typisches Teenager-Zimmer, mit großen Postern von Musikgruppen und Schauspielern an der Wand, aber auch Tierbilder überall, vor allem Pferde und Hunde. Bevor Nick sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl setzte, wanderte er noch an den Regalen entlang – und dort sah er etliche Bücher, die Mrs. Hidalgo wohl zum Kopfschütteln gebracht hätten. Titel wie „Junge Hexen“, „Zaubersprüche für Anfänger“, „Die geheimen Botschaften der Göttin“ standen einträchtig neben etlichen Standardwerken über Wicca und Neopaganismus und einem ganzen Regal voller DVDs wie „Secret Circle“ und „Buffy“. Hier war eindeutig jemand, der mit Sicherheit wusste, was Beltane war. Das müsste schon mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn sie hier mit ihren Ermittlungen nicht weiterkämen!

„Miss Banville, wie Sie ja sicher schon mitbekommen haben, ist Frank Sloane am ersten Mai ums Leben gekommen. Bei unseren Ermittlungen sind wir darauf gestoßen, dass Sie am 25. April noch mit ihm telefoniert haben. Können Sie uns sagen, worum es in dem Telefonanruf gegangen ist?“  
„Ich ...“, sie streichelte den Hund, der seinen Kopf auf ihre Knie gelegt hatte. „Das ist schon so lange her, das weiß ich nicht mehr“, sagte sie.

Nick hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie log. „Dann wollen wir Ihrem Gedächtnis mal etwas auf die Sprünge helfen. Während wir uns hier unterhalten, nehmen einige unserer Leute Bodenproben bei den beiden Feuerstellen, die wir am Rande des Grundstücks gefunden haben. Sie werden in den nächsten Stunden zweifelsfrei nachweisen, dass die Feuer in der Nacht zum ersten Mai gebrannt haben und Beltane-Feuer waren. Des Weiteren werden sie nachweisen, dass die Blutspuren, die wir dort gefunden haben, von Frank Sloane stammen und wir werden auch Ihre DNA nachweisen können.“ Bei dem letzten Punkt war sich Nick überhaupt nicht sicher, das war einfach ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber das brauchte er Miss Banville ja nicht auf die Nase binden. „Vielleicht wollen Sie mir jetzt sagen, was Sie ein paar Tage zuvor mit Frank Sloane besprochen haben?“ 

„Ich … ich habe ihn wegen Beltane angerufen, ich wollte etwas von ihm wissen. Er kennt sich … kannte sich in solchen Dingen aus“, erklärte sie erstaunlich ruhig und Nick vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass sie jetzt ganz nah an der Wahrheit dran waren. 

Gut. Sehr gut. Nick musste jetzt *nur* noch die Puzzlestücke, die er hatte, richtig zusammensetzen. Mit einem Seufzer gestand sich Nick ein, dass das *Nur* noch ein ziemlicher Brocken war. Er würde einfach mal wild spekulieren und darauf hoffen, dass Ellinor ihn korrigierte, wenn er jemanden aus ihrer Familie fälschlicherweise belastete.  
Wahrscheinlich würde sie auf jeden Fall versuchen, ihre kleine Schwester Emma zu schützen … 

Sein Tonfall wurde ein wenig schärfer. „Ja, dass er sich sehr gut damit auskannte, haben wir auch schon herausgefunden. Frank Sloanes ‚Spezialität’ war es, an Beltane-Feiern den ‚Gehörnten Gott’ zu geben. Und dieses Jahr hat er damit geprahlt, dass er den Jackpot gewonnen habe. Eine Jungfrau habe ihm versprochen, mit ihm den ‚Großen Ritus’ zu begehen. Er war richtig aus dem Häuschen deswegen. Und wissen Sie was? Ich denke, wir werden beweisen können, dass diese Jungfrau Ihre Schwester ist.“ 

Ellinor riss die Augen auf und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie schnappte nach Luft, hielt eine Bemerkung zurück, doch dann platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Nein!“ Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Sie verstehen gar nichts“, versuchte sie mit erstickter Stimme abzuwehren.  
„Ich verstehe viel, viel mehr, als Sie annehmen“, erwiderte Nick und starrte sie durchdringend an.  
Diesem Blick hielt sie nur wenige Sekunden stand, dann wogte sie, wurde zu einem jungen Hirtenschäferhund, der die Ohren angelegt hatte. Sie winselte, verwandelte sich zurück, rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl einen Meter von Nick zurück und wisperte geschockt: „Ein Grimm. Sie sind ein Grimm!“  
„Genau.“  
„Das ist …“ 

Nick beharrte auf seinem Vorteil und fuhr fort: „Ich bin ein Polizist und ein Grimm und deshalb können wir beide jetzt darüber sprechen, dass Frank Sloane ein Ziegevolk gewesen ist. Hat er Ihre Schwester bedrängt? Versucht, sie mit seinen Pheromonen gefügig zu machen? Haben Sie ihn deshalb verletzt? Hat Ihnen jemand dabei geholfen? Warum haben Sie Frank Sloane, nachdem er tot war, umgezogen? Sagen Sie es mir!“ Nick wusste, dass er jetzt ziemlich hart vorging, schon wesentlich ältere Wesen waren von der Erkenntnis, dass er ein Grimm war, so geschockt gewesen, dass sie voller Panik reagiert und mehr enthüllt hatten, als sie eigentlich wollten. Auf etwas Ähnliches hoffte er auch bei Ellinor. 

Furchtsam schaute sie ihn an. „Ich … ich … ich … Es ist alles ganz anders, als Sie glauben!“ Sie sprang auf und hielt sich an ihrem Schreibtisch fest.  
„Dann erklären Sie es mir. Wir wissen schon, dass die ersten Stiche nicht tödlich waren, was ist also passiert?“ Auch Nick war aufgestanden und stand jetzt direkt vor ihr.  
Aber Ellinor wich nicht weiter vor ihm zurück, sondern sie holte tief Luft, setzte sich wieder hin und sagte überraschend ruhig: „Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was geschehen ist. Es ist ganz alleine meine Schuld, meine Schwestern haben nichts damit zu tun.“ 

Nick bewunderte ihren Mut und war erfreut zu sehen, dass er sie richtig eingeschätzt hatte, ihre Loyalität ihren Schwestern gegenüber würde sie jetzt zu einem Geständnis bringen. Schade, dass das bei ehrenhaften Leuten immer so viel einfacher war als bei durchtriebenen Schurken, musste er plötzlich denken. Nick nahm auch wieder Platz, denn er wollte ihr jetzt etwas Raum geben. 

„Bitte, Miss Banville, was ist in jener Nacht geschehen?“ 

„Ich habe Frank Sloane versprochen, mit ihm den ‚Großen Ritus’ zu begehen, wenn er für uns als ‚Gehörnter Gott’ zwischen den beiden Beltanefeuern hindurch springt. Wir… Ich wusste, dass er ein Ziegevolk ist und damit eines der stärksten Symbole für Fruchtbarkeit, das man sich vorstellen kann. In den letzten zwei, drei Jahren hat Vater zunehmend Schwierigkeiten gehabt, immer wieder wurden die Tiere krank, und auch wenn er es vor uns verheimlicht hat, so wussten wir, dass es um die Firma nicht zum Besten steht.“ 

Hank nickte aufmunternd, aber sie hatte ihren Blick auf Nick gerichtet und fuhr fort: „Wir haben ihn hergebeten und ihm in Aussicht gestellt, dass ich … mit ihm … schlafe.“ Das letzte Wort war so leise, dass man es kaum hörte. „Was ich natürlich niemals getan hätte, aber das konnte er ja nicht wissen“, erklärte sie mit etwas festerer Stimme. „Ich hatte mich wie die große Göttin gekleidet, meine Schwestern ganz ähnlich und dann haben wir Sloane überredet, sich von uns die Hände fesseln zu lassen, da wir als Hirtenhütehunde zwar fast immun gegen seine Pheromone sind, aber wir wollten nichts riskieren, zumal Frank schon ziemlich … high war, als herkam.“ 

Nick erinnerte sich an die lange Liste mit den verschiedenen Substanzen, die in seinem Blut gefunden worden waren und er hätte Ellinor versichern können, dass das noch harmlos ausgedrückt war. Stattdessen fragte er: „Und als er gefesselt war?“ 

„Haben wir um ihn herumgetanzt, ihm … sexuelle Gefälligkeiten in Aussicht gestellt, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wogte, und als Ziegevolk zwischen den Feuern hindurch sprang.“ 

Für einen Augenblick schien sie in Gedanken versunken und ehe sie den Mut verlor oder sonst wie aus dem Redefluss herauskam, sagte Nick sanft: „Und dann? Wie kam es zu den Verletzungen?“ 

„Etwas von dem Blut des Gehörnten Gottes musste die Erde tränken und so haben wir ihm ein paar oberflächliche Schnitte zugefügt. Er war aber bereits dermaßen in Trance, dass er es kaum mitbekommen hat. Das war dann auch der Moment, in dem uns alle … irgendwie der Taumel der Nacht erfasste. Sie müssen sich vorstellen, es war fast sternenklar, kein Vollmond, aber so viel Licht, dass wir alle gut sehen konnten. Wir tanzten um das Feuer, waren ein bisschen berauscht von den Pheromonen des Ziegevolks und er war wie die Personifizierung des Gehörntes Gottes, der seine Kraft und seine Fruchtbarkeit auf die Erde übertrug. Es war … ich kann es kaum beschreiben, die Luft war voller Elektrizität und alles schien so greifbar, so klar und so machtvoll. Ich wäre bereit gewesen … zu … mit ihm …“ Sie schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. 

„Wir wissen, dass es dazu nicht gekommen ist. Aber was geschah dann?“ Nick sprach so behutsam wie möglich. Er hatte schon eine ziemlich gute Vermutung, was dann geschehen war, dank der Ergebnisse der Obduktion, aber er wollte es von Ellinor hören. 

Sie atmete tief durch. „Plötzlich blieb er stehen, taumelte, strauchelte, fiel zu Boden … es war so schrecklich und wir brauchten ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass … dass irgendetwas gar nicht stimmte. Wir haben seinen Puls gefühlt, ihn versucht wiederzubeleben, aber es war aussichtslos.“ 

„Er ist an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben. Sie haben alles getan, was Sie konnten“, beruhigte Nick sie, als sie leise zu weinen anfing. 

„Wir sind aber mitschuldig. Wäre er an dem Abend nicht zu uns gekommen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich nicht so aufgeregt, dass er einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hätte.“ 

Nick konnte das weder leugnen, noch bestätigen. Wenn Sloane diesen Cocktail aus Aphrodisiaka und Alkohol eingeworfen hatte, dann hätte es ihn wahrscheinlich auch auf einer anderen Beltane-Feier erwischt, denn irgendeine Vorschädigung musste sein Herz ja haben, einem gesunden Menschen dieses Alters passierte so etwas ja nicht einfach. Hoffte Nick jedenfalls, denn Frank Sloane war gerade mal sechs Jahre älter als er. 

„Warum haben Sie es nicht der Polizei gemeldet, sondern ihn in den Park geschafft?“, wollte Hank jetzt wissen.  
Nick zwang sich, sich wieder auf die Unterredung zu konzentrieren und seine eigene Sterblichkeit mal für einen Moment hintan zu stellen. 

Ellinor schnäuzte sich einmal in ihr Taschentuch, dann erklärte sie: „Wir haben nicht mehr richtig denken können. Elizabeth hat nur noch herumgeheult und immer wieder geschrien, man dürfe ihn nicht bei uns finden und da haben Emma und ich ihn umgezogen und in seinen Wagen geschafft. Ich habe ihn in den Park gefahren, Elizabeth ist mit Papas Wagen nachgekommen. Emma hat dann vorgeschlagen, einen Raubmord vorzutäuschen – aber das ist wohl recht dilettantisch ausgefallen.“ 

„Der geopferte Jahresgott“, sagte Nick nachdenklich und zu niemandem im Besonderen.

Ellinor aber fühlte sich offensichtlich angesprochen. „Ja, das ist das einzig Gute, das bei dieser Sache rausgekommen ist. Es gibt wohl keinen Zauber, der mächtiger ist. Jetzt wird mit Papas Betrieb alles wieder gut werden. Frank war ein so engagierter Angestellter – es ist ein letzter Dienst, den er uns erwiesen hat.“ 

Nick war ein wenig sprachlos über diese Interpretation der Lage, aber es war nicht an ihm, ihr den wahren Charakter Frank Sloanes zu offenbaren. Vor allem nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt, da sie noch nicht mit Henry Banville selbst darüber gesprochen hatten. 

Er würde auch noch einmal mit der Gerichtsmedizinerin sprechen, und wenn sie bestätigte, dass die Stichwunden nicht zum Herzinfarkt geführt hatten … dann müssten sie sich genau überlegen, wieviel von dem Fall sie öffentlich machten, da schließlich auch der gute Ruf von Ellinor und ihren Schwestern und der Firma Banville auf dem Spiel stand. Aber diese Entscheidung lag nicht nur bei ihm, das müsste in Absprache mit Captain Renard geschehen. Welche Anklagepunkte dann noch gegen die Mädchen übrig blieben, das würde sich auch zeigen, aber Nick vermute, dass es nicht allzu viele waren, vor allem falls Dr. Harper bestätigen könnte, dass es Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen gegeben hatte. 

Er bat Ellinor, am nächsten Morgen aufs Präsidium zu kommen, um ihre Aussage zu Protokoll zu geben und riet ihr, sich mit ihren Eltern zu besprechen, auch wenn sie schon volljährig war.  
Nick war überzeugt, dass sie diesen Termin einhalten würde, denn niemals würde sie ihre Schwestern die Sache alleine durchstehen lassen, zumal sie sich als alleinige Verantwortliche darstellen wollte. Nick war froh, nicht in ihrer Haut zu stecken, denn so wie er Henry Banville einschätzte, war der bestimmt nicht erfreut zu hören, was seine Tochter dem Ziegevolk versprochen hatte. Leider hatten sie im Laufe ihrer Ermittlungen ja nie Laura Banville kennengelernt, so dass er nicht voraussehen konnte, ob sie die Partei ihrer Tochter ergreifen würde oder nicht. 

Aber glücklicherweise war das nicht sein Problem, er hatte nur herausfinden müssen, wie der Tote in den Park gekommen war – und das hatte er getan. Froh, wieder einen Fall gelöst zu haben, und diese Mal sogar, ohne dafür einen Mörder verhaften zu müssen, machte er sich mit Hank auf den Rückweg. 

*** 

Nach einem fast zu üppigen Abendessen saß Nick am Ende des Tages dann neben Monroe auf dem Sofa und schaute mit einem Auge die Nachrichten. Er erzählte ihm von der Lösung des Falles und der erstaunlichen Wendung hin zum Beltane Fest, den der Mord, der keiner war, im Laufe der Ermittlungen genommen hatte. 

„Und damit wäre auch geklärt, warum er sich nicht ganz wieder in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt hat. Der akute Herzinfarkt würde wohl in jedem eine solche Todesangst auslösen“, meinte Nick. 

„Mhmmm“, meinte Monroe nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens. „Weißt du, was das Schlimmste – oder das Beste – an dem Fall ist, je nachdem aus welchem Blickwinkel du es betrachtest?“  
„Nein, keine Ahnung. Dass es weiterhin den guten Banville-Käse geben wird?“ Nick grinste und stibitzte sich das Vorletzte von Monroes guten Banville-Camembert-Stückchen.

„Nein. Gut, das auch. Ich hätte nur ungern darauf verzichtet. Aber weißt du, die Mädchen werden sich in ihrem selbstgebastelten Wicca-Glauben bestätigt fühlen, weil es mit der Firma des Vaters in den nächsten Monaten wahrscheinlich wieder bergauf gehen wird. Aber nicht, weil sich die Älteste fast mit dem Ziegevolk eingelassen und ihre Jungfräulichkeit auf dem Altar der Pflicht geopfert hätte, sondern schlichtweg, weil der Verräter in der eigenen Firma weg ist.“ 

„Das kann schon sein.“ Nick schob sich ein Sofakissen in den Rücken uns setzte sich gemütlicher hin. „Aber egal was der Grund ist, für Banville freut es mich. Es ist toll, jemanden kennen zu lernen, der seinen Job mit so viel Hingabe macht.“ 

„Stimmt. Und damit ein gewisser Grimm noch besser wird…“ Monroe stand auf und verschwand in der Küche. 

Nick hörte Schranktüren klappern, Papier rascheln und wie die Besteckschublade geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Dann kam Monroe mit einem Teller zurück, den er vor Nick abstellte. „Wir werden jetzt einmal etwas für die Schulung deines Geschmackssinns tun.“ 

Bevor Nick sah was drauf lag, roch er es schon – Käse. Nicks Blick fiel auf blau verschimmelte Dreiecke, rot verschimmelte kleine Häufchen und ungefähr fünf Zentimeter dicke Scheiben mit schwarzem Rand. Nick schluckte. 

Monroe schnitt eine Scheibe von dem Schwarzrandigen ab und schob es Nick rüber. „Sainte- Maure de Touraine, ein Ziegenkäse von der Loire. Milder, pilzartiger Geschmack mit dem charakteristischen Aroma nach Ziege. Der Käse wird…“ 

Nick schloss die Augen und biss tapfer in das dargebotene Käsestück. Eine ganze Welt von Geschmack explodierte auf seiner Zunge. 

„Mhhhmmm.“ Überrascht riss er die Augen auf. „Das schmeckt … fremd aber wunderbar.“ 

„Dann sieh zu, dass Banville gut aus dem Fall rauskommt.“ 

„Das werde ich. Monroe, das werde ich.“ 

 

\--------------ENDE -------

 

©Antares, April 2014


End file.
